This Much is True
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2014
Summary: Set in season 1. Jason and Trini struggle to come to grips of their growing feelings for each other. With the school dance coming up in two weeks, the red and yellow rangers realize that they either confront their feelings head on or risk having their hearts be broken forever. And, as always, please R&R!
1. And so it begins

**Title: This Much is True**

**Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; Zack/Angela; Tommy/Kimberly; Billy/Marge**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Humor, some Drama, Alternate Universe**

**Spoilers/Notes: Set in season 1, after the "Green With Evil" saga, therefore, Tommy and Kimberly started dating right after he joined the team. Billy and Marge continued their romance after "Peace, Love & Woe". Also, since we never knew Angela and Marge's last names, I'm taking some creative liberty by giving them last names. Angela's last name is Young and Marge's last name is Cosgrove.**

**Summary: Jason and Trini struggle to come to grips of their growing feelings for each other. With the school dance coming up in two weeks, the red and yellow rangers realize that they either confront their feelings head on or risk having their hearts be broken forever.**

**Author's note: It's been a while since I wrote a full fledge PR story on here, so I decided to go ahead put one out for you. Keep in mind, I still have "Sweet Sweet Love" to contend with, but that's my first one shot series focusing on my favorite PR couples. This one focuses on the original six power rangers. Hope you enjoy.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 8__th__, 1994_

It was another typical day at Angel Grove High. Students were hustling and bustling to go to their respective classes, standing out in the hallway gossiping with fellow students about what they did over the holiday break and/or going to their lockers to get what they needed in order to move along.

The big gossip going around the hallways was the school dance coming up in two weeks; the first school dance of the new year. The flyers being posted on the bulletin board said it all. With colorful balloons and streamers perfectly decorated, along with drawings of a teenage boy wearing a Nike tracksuit and a girl dressed up like Cyndi Lauper, the theme of the dance was a throwback to the 80's. Everyone was already bragging about how much of a good time they were gonna have dressing up in 80's memorabilia and dancing to some of the best music the previous decade ever produced.

Heading towards his locker with his red backpack slung over his left shoulder, Jason Lee Scott, red ranger and leader of the power rangers noticed several students gathering around the bulletin board. Wanting to know what they were gossiping about, the baby face teenager went over there to see what was posted on the board.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, which caused one of the members of the cheerleading squad to look at him starry eyed.

"Oh, my God, the school dance is coming up and it's the ode to the 80's!" she squealed, jumping up and down like a fool.

He just shook his head. "Man, didn't we have a dance just before winter break?"

"Yeah, the winter ball, bro. Angel Grove seems to have a habit of hosting dances every two to three weeks, right?" Tommy Oliver, the green ranger and Jason's new sparring buddy said as he joined the crowd that gathered around the bulletin board.

"Yeah, man. Only this time, there's yet another theme. It's a throwback to the 80's," Jason said as he and Tommy headed towards their respective lockers.

"The 80's? You mean the decade that men wore makeup better than women and still was able to get girls?" Tommy laughed as he opened his locker up and began gathering his things for his first class.

Jason laughed and shook his head as he opened up his locker. "Yeah, that decade. And, just for the record, I'm not wearing mascara."

"Noted. So, who are you going to the dance with?" Tommy asked as he closed his locker, having gotten what he needed.

Jason sighed as he leaned against the locker doors. "I haven't asked anyone yet."

"What?! The almighty leader of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers haven't asked a girl to the dance?! What's wrong with you?!" Tommy asked, feigning shock.

Jason just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "A, don't ever do that again. And B, I just haven't asked anyone yet. I have two weeks to figure it out."

Tommy placed his hand on Jason's broad shoulder. "Bro, I think I know who your date for the dance should be."

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Jason asked, rolling his eyes again.

"Well, let's see, I'm going with Kimberly, so that's a given. Zack's still pining for Angela, Billy and Marge are pretty much inseparable, so that just leaves one more dateless power ranger available. I'm pretty sure you know who she is," Tommy said, narrowing his eyes at the leader of the power rangers.

Jason's brown eyes were quickly widened in shock. "Trini?! You're talking about Trini?! Dude, I can't ask her to go to the dance with me; that's insane!"

"Why not? For the brief time I've been living in Angel Grove, I could see a lot of potential between you and Trini. After all, you two seemed to have a lot in common," Tommy pointed out.

"Man, she sees me as nothing more than a friend. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's beautiful, she's smart and she stands up for what she believes in. She can have any guy she wants and yours truly isn't one of them. Why the hell would she want to go to the dance with the likes of me?" Jason asked as he grabbed his books out of his locker and closed it quickly.

Tommy just shook his head. "Jase, like you said before, you have two weeks to figure out who you're gonna go to the dance with. I'm just telling you as a friend that I think you and Trini would be a good fit together. Don't let this opportunity pass you by."

"Yeah, like that's really gonna happen. I'll see you later," Jason said as he turned on his heel and started heading towards his first class. With his conversation with Tommy still lingering in his head, the red ranger just shook his head. There's no way in hell that he would conjure up enough strength to ask Trinity 'Trini' Kwan to the school dance.

_We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less_, a voice in his head said as he stepped inside the classroom.

Meanwhile, Trini, her best friend Kimberly Hart and their fellow friends and teammates Zachary 'Zack' Taylor and William 'Billy' Cranston were heading toward their math class. They were also talking about the upcoming 80's school dance themselves; from what they were gonna wear, to who they were going with. It was pretty much a given that Kimberly was going with her boyfriend Tommy, Billy was taking Marge and Zack was doing everything he can to try and win Angela Young over.

Which leaves Trini, the only dateless female member of the power rangers. She didn't know if she's even gonna go to the dance at all because, so far, no boy had even asked her.

"I'm thinking of going as Mary Lou Retton; seeing that she won a Olympic Gold metal in gymnastics back in 1984. What about the rest of you?" Kimberly asked as she was glancing through the flyer one of the students handed to her as she was walking through the hallways.

"Oh, man, you know the Zack man has to represent the Hip Hop culture, so I'm dressing up as a B-boy. I'm still trying to get Angela to go with me, though," Zack said, grinning foolishly.

Billy could only roll his eyes and laugh. "Well, Marge and I are thinking of going as scientists; a la Thomas Dolby "She Blinded Me With Science". I've always loved that video. What about you, Trini?"

The fearless and gorgeous yellow ranger looked at her friends with a blank expression on her face. "Uh, I don't know if I'm even going at all."

"No way! Well, why not?" Kim asked as they finally made their way towards their Calculus class.

"No one asked me," Trini simply said.

"You're joking, right? Not one person asked Trinity Kwan to the dance?" Zack asked, feigning shock.

"I'm serious, guys. No one asked me. So, I don't know if I'm even going at all," Trini replied as they went inside the classroom and found their respective seats.

"I don't understand why anyone would _not _ask Trini to the dance. I mean, she's beautiful, she's talented and she's smart. Any boy would be lucky to be with her. This is most unfortunate," Billy said as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack.

Suddenly, Kim's face was beaming with an idea. "Hey, guys, I just thought of something. There's another member of the team who doesn't have a date to the dance yet."

"Who?" Billy and Zack asked at the same time.

"Jason. Come on, it makes perfect sense. We all know they like each other. All they need to do is just to be steered in the right direction," Kim told her male friends.

"Well, there's a major problem with your idea, Kim: Jason and Trini are oblivious to their feelings for each other. They don't want to ruin the lifelong friendship they have," Zack said, shaking his head.

"Zack's right, Kimberly. I just don't see Jason and Trini being with each other," Billy jumped in, agreeing with Zack.

As they continued conversing with each other, they failed to notice that Trini was sitting in close proximity to them and was listening to every word they said. Who in their right mind would ever consider her and Jason as a couple? Sure, he was strong, kind hearted, shows incredible leadership skills and is gorgeous as sin, but seeing him as her boyfriend was almost kind of laughable; at least to her.

For one, she felt she wasn't in his league. Jason could have any girl he wants because of his 'movie star' good looks and killer smile. And it's not like she's ugly because she's clearly not. Trini was very beautiful and she could have any boy she wants, but for some reason, boys are intimidated by her because she was smart and tough; which is one of the reasons why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Furthermore, she and Jason had known each other since they were 8 years old, so any thoughts of a romantic relationship between them, even in that time was _way _out of the question.

It didn't matter, though. Trini still has a little bit of time to figure out what to do. As she pulled her notebook out of her backpack to prepare for the lesson ahead, she couldn't get the image of Jason (and his beautiful smile) out of her mind.

_Get it together, Trini. You and Jason are never gonna happen. Just accept it and move on. There are more important things to worry about, _a voice in her head said.

But, fate would have other plans for them in the long run.

X

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 8__th__, 1994_

Jason, Tommy, Kim and Zack were sitting at a nearby table at the juice bar, sipping their respective drinks and were just relaxing, chatting away about the upcoming dance, which was still a hot button topic at school.

As they continued to talk amongst themselves, Angel Grove High's resident bumbling bullies Bulk and Skull decided to make their presence known by strolling themselves inside the bar. Immediately, they spotted their favorite victims sitting at the table and trotted right over to them, Skull's unmistakable laugh radiating throughout the juice bar.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite group of pinheads?" Bulk said, causing the four friends to raise their heads up and glare at the hulking teenager and his bumbling sidekick.

"What do you want, Bulk? Don't you have an all you can eat buffet to go to?" Jason said, causing everyone (including Skull) to laugh.

Bulk wasn't amused. "Oh, wow, tough words from a muscle brain like you."

"Well, at least this muscle brain doesn't get detention every single day and cause Mr. Caplan to lose his toupee all the time. I mean, seriously, Bulk, he's gonna be charging you rent at the rate you're going," Jason retorted back, causing Bulk to get angry. He didn't move from his spot right away because he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to make his move.

Meanwhile, Skull came up right behind Kim, who was sitting next to Tommy and wrapped his arm around her. Looking up at him in disgust, she quickly removed his arm away from her and scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"Come on, Kim, when are you gonna go out with me?" Skull asked, feigning hurt on his face.

Kim just rolled her eyes. "First of all, I don't date neanderthals. Second of all, I have a boyfriend. Third of all, how about a quarter past never?!"

"Furthermore, you two are just a bad dream. Why don't you just go away?" Tommy jumped in, wrapping his arm around the pink ranger tightly.

"Oh, yeah, we'll go away all right. After I do this!" Bulk screamed as he started to lunge at the occupants at the table, however, the unmistakable sounds of his pants being ripped stopped him right into his tracks.

Jason, Zack, Tommy, Kim and Skull all burst out laughing. Bulk was frozen in his spot, looking absolutely embarrassed and humiliated. He looked over his shoulder and by using his head, ushered Skull to help him out. The sidekick immediately stopped laughing and rushed right over to his friend's side and grabbed his pants, then proceeded to yank them together. However, by doing that, Bulk's pants were completely ripped, leaving him in his boxer shorts. Everyone at the juice bar laughed even louder.

"Skull, you dimwit!" Bulk screamed as he tried to go after his sidekick; only for him to trip and fall flat on his face. The unmistakable laughter continued to bounce off the walls as he kept attempting to chase Skull right out of the juice bar.

"Don't those two ever give up?" Tommy chuckled as he picked up his cup off the table and proceeded to take a sip of his drink.

"Unfortunately, no. But, what can you do about it?" Zack asked, shrugging his shoulders.

The four teens continued to sip their drinks until Kim spoke up. "So, Jason, you know the dance's coming up in two weeks. Have you asked anyone yet?"

Jason just stared at his 'little sister' in confusion. "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Trini doesn't have a date, so we think it'll be best that you go with her," Kim suggested with a grin.

"Kim, come on, don't go _there_," Zack warned, glaring at his spunky friend.

"Okay, first of all, Tommy and I had that conversation earlier today and I told him that it was never gonna happen," Jason pointed out.

"Well, why not? And don't give me that 'we're just friends' speech because clearly you two like each other," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

Jason narrowed his eyes at her. "We're just friends, Kim; nothing more, nothing less. I have two weeks to figure out who I'm gonna take to the dance or else I'm not gonna go at all. Now, do me a favor and let it go."

He grabbed his things and walked out of the juice bar, leaving Tommy, Kim and Zack behind. They both looked at her with stony expressions on their faces.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Kim, that wasn't cool. If and only if Jason and Trini decide to go to the dance together, it should be on their terms, not ours," Zack scolded.

She rolled her eyes once again. "Oh, come on, I was just trying to help."

Tommy leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "Zack's right, though, hon. It should be up to them to figure out what they want. The best thing for us to do is stay out of it, okay?"

She didn't say another word, but she slowly nodded her head. As much as it pained her to do so, they were right. It was best for her to just stay out of it and let Jason and Trini figure it out themselves.

She just hoped that they figure it out before it's too late.

Meanwhile, Jason was heading out of the building and was about to head home when he saw her. Trini Kwan. The fearless and beautiful yellow ranger. She was getting into her car and was heading home herself. For some reason, his heart was pounding furiously against his chest and his breath was caught in his throat at the sight of her. Shaking his head quickly, he realized that he can't be having these kinds of thoughts about his female best friend. It was just plain wrong.

_Face it, Scott, you're in love with her. The only question is, do you have the guts to do something about it or are you gonna let someone else come in and take her away from you?_

Shaking his head one more time, he headed towards his car, letting his inner voice drift in the back of his mind.

He was not in love with Trinity Jade Kwan.

Or is he?

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jason and Trini have an encounter at school, which leads to a surprising moment between them. A song being played on the radio further complicates and confirms their feelings for each other. Will they get it together before the dance or will they just keep it bottled up inside? Stay tuned!**

**New chapter of _Sweet Sweet Love _has been posted. Make sure you check it out._  
_**

**And I'm working on a brand new one shot story starring Jason and Aisha. It's called _Dancing Under The Moonlight_ and I'll have it out for you soon.**

**Please review!**


	2. Awkwardness and Confirmation

**The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much! As I mentioned before, it's been a while since I wrote a full fledged Power Ranger story, so you're gonna have to bare with me on this. I have a pretty good idea concerning the direction of the story I want to go to and it's gonna take a little bit of time before I can get my favorite red and yellow rangers together. Furthermore, my other favorite parings will have equal time in this story as well, so don't worry.**

**By the way, for the anonymous reviewer who wanted me to change my one shot story **_**Dancing Under the Moonlight**_** from Jason/Aisha to Jason/Trini, I'm sorry, but my original pairing stands. I want to try out different pairings as I focus my attention on my PR stories for awhile. Don't worry, though, I do plan on doing a Jason/Trini one shot series (seeing that I checked my poll and so far, eight people voted for me to do one) soon enough. It's just a matter of perfect timing and that I still have my first one shot series **_**Sweet Sweet Love **_**to contend with.**

**One more thing, do you have any suggestion on what 80's songs, ballads and dance tunes, I should use for the dance scene coming up? Then lay 'em out for me. I was born in 1983, so I pretty much remember a lot that happened in that time. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 9__th__, 1994_

With his red backpack slung over his broad right shoulder, Jason walked through the hallways of AGH the next day, the conversation he had with both Kim and Tommy yesterday still lingered in his mind. What the hell would possess them to consider him taking Trini to the dance, knowing full and well that they were just only friends? Shaking his head in disbelief, he continued walking through the halls, intending to head towards his locker and get what he needs for his classes today.

And it also didn't help matters that he watched Trini get into her car outside the youth center yesterday. Jason mentally scolded himself for even looking at her as if he was in love with her or something. Sure, she was a beautiful young lady, smart, fearless, fun to be around and a well rounded individual, but she was also his best friend.

Hell, if anything, she was more like a little sister to him.

However, when he finally got home, Jason couldn't help but to be touched at the sight of his parents Valerie and Joseph slowing dancing in the living room. The Jets' _You Got It All _was being played on the radio and the tender moment of seeing Valerie's head resting comfortably on Joseph's shoulder brought a smile on Jason's handsome face. Then, he realized that he's gonna be seeing that a lot at the school dance, which was now 13 days away.

But, he still didn't have a date yet. What the hell is wrong with him? He was considered one of the hottest guys in school, so clearly he should be able to get a date, right?

Just as he was finally was about to head toward his locker, he had to stop in his tracks. Trini was at her locker, looking over notes for her French class and seemingly not paying attention to anything else. Jason almost forgot that their lockers were in close proximity with one another, so there was no way in hell he was gonna be able to avoid her.

_Get a grip on yourself, Scott. It's Just Trini Kwan, the yellow ranger, your best friend. Even though she does look very pretty today..._an inner voice in his head said. Shaking that last sentence out of his head, he took a deep breath and headed straight for his locker. He was determined to get through the day without having any awkward encounters with her.

Meanwhile, Trini was reading her French material when a male shadow descended upon her. She looked up and had to hold in her breath when Jason finally arrived at his locker and opened the door; grabbing his book and various other items he needed for his classes today. The yellow ranger was also having a difficult time concentrating because this powerful, handsome boy was standing just a few inches away from her. Even though he wasn't paying attention to her, she was definitely paying attention to him.

_What's the point? Jason doesn't see me that way. He treats me more like a little sister. I'm not in his league, though, he's looking mighty fine today..._an inner voice in her head said. Shaking the last sentence out of her head, she sighed deeply and slammed her locker shut, causing Jason to stop what he was doing and peered right through his locker door so he could look at her.

"Trini, hey. How's it goin'?" he asked as he finally closed his locker door.

She gave him a tainted smile. "I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed out that I have a French quiz coming up, that's all."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I have a Spanish quiz today as well. Those things can be a hassle sometimes," he agreed with her.

She nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I hear you. So, um, I guess you heard about the big dance coming up, right?"

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it. FYI, I haven't asked anyone yet," he told her right off the bat.

Trini looked up at him in surprise. "Really? The great Jason Lee Scott haven't asked a girl to the dance? What's wrong with you?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Nothing's wrong with me. I have time to find someone to go to the dance with me. If not, I'm not going at all. I'm not pressed about it."

"I'm pretty much in the same shape as you, Jase. I haven't been asked to go, either. I don't know if I'm gonna go at all."

This time, it was Jason's turn to look at her in surprise. "Really? Tri, you're usually involved in these types of things. And I'm shocked no one asked you to go. I mean, you're a beautiful girl."

_You hear that, Kwan? He said you're beautiful. I'd snatch him up if I were you,_ that same inner voice said in her head. A tiny smile appear on her face as his words continue to resonate throughout her mind.

"Thank you, Jason," she said sincerely.

"No problem. Well, I have to get to class. I'll, uh, catch up with you later, right?" he asked as he was about to leave.

Her smile never left her face. "Count on it."

Just when he was about to leave, however, he shocked them both by leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly. A deep red blush appeared on her face as she watched him finally head towards his first class of the day. She touched her face with her hand and her smile got even bigger.

_Just wait until I tell Kim about this. I'm never gonna wash this face again._

Meanwhile, as he was heading towards his first class, Jason felt his lips burn a little. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss her cheek lightly, but from the way she looked at him and the nice, awkward conversation they just had, he couldn't help himself. The red ranger felt a smile creeping up on his face as the image of him kissing her cheek still burned in his brain.

He could no longer deny it. He could no longer repress his feelings. He could no longer keep it bottled up inside. And he could no longer prolong the inevitable.

Jason Lee Scott is indeed in love with Trinity Jade Kwan.

And there was no turning back.

X

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 9__th__, 1994_

After coming home from volleyball practice and still having that image of Jason kissing her cheek burning in her brain, Trini was now in her room, working on her algebra homework and listening to the radio. Her parents were downstairs cooking dinner, so it was nice for the fearless yellow ranger to be alone for a while. It has been an interesting day for her, indeed.

"Trinity, telephone!" her mother Jocelyn called from downstairs.

Trini dropped her pen on the desk and grabbed the cordless phone off the wall. She pushed the 'talk' button and held it against her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, Tri. What's going on with you?" _Kimberly said on the other line.

Trini reached over and turned the volume down on the radio so that she could hear her best friend. "I'm so glad you called, Kim. You won't believe what had happened to me at school today."

"_Well, don't leave me hanging, girl! Tell me what's going on!" _Kim squealed. It's a well known fact that the pink ranger lives for gossip; especially when it comes to her friends.

"Okay, so, earlier at school today, I was at my locker, studying for my French quiz when Jason showed up. We ended up talking for a little bit about the dance coming up. I'm shocked that Jason didn't ask anyone to go yet," Trini huffed.

"_He still has time. Any girl would be lucky to be with Jason. He's gorgeous," _Kim said in a dreamy voice, which caused Trini to roll her eyes playfully. But she couldn't disagree with her girlfriend. Jason was truly every girl's dream.

"Anyway, just as he was about to leave, he actually leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. That's right; Jason Lee Scott kissed me on my cheek," Trini announced, which caused Kim to squeal louder into the phone. Her squeals were so loud that Trini ended up having to hold her phone away from her ear because Kim's squeals could wake up an entire neighborhood.

"Are you done?" Trini asked when Kim finally stopped.

"_Sorry about that, but this is morphinominal! Jason likes you! It was only a matter of time before he made a move!" _Kim screamed.

"Whoa, Kim, slow down there for a second. First of all, I don't think Jason likes me that way. Second of all, I've seen him kissing you on your cheek," Trini pointed out.

"_Of course Jason kissed me on my cheek; he's like my big brother, my pal, my best bud. Besides, everyone knows that I'm happily dating Tommy and he's been so good to me. But, this isn't about me. This is about you. Now, are you sure Jason kissed you on your cheek was a friendly kiss or was it something more?" _Kim asked, her voice pitching in excitement and curiosity.

Trini had to think about that for a second. "Well, I did blush for a moment."

"_You blushed?! Well, that should tell you that he doesn't see you as a sister. I'm telling you, Trini, Jason likes you. He really likes you. Now, the question is, do you like him?" _Kim pressed on.

Trini sighed into the phone and allowed that question to linger in her mind. Oh, hell, who was she kidding? Of course she likes Jason. She'd always had a crush on him, ever since they were kids. The problem is that she's a little bit scared to let him know how she feels, which was shocking considering Trini is the fearless one of the group. She's considered by many to be the strong, silent type; the one who would bend over backwards for someone and stand up for what she believes in.

However, she could no longer repress her feelings. Trini has to admit to herself that she's in love with Jason.

The question is, will she able to tell him before it's too late?

"Kim, you're right. I like him. I really like him. I'm just afraid of being rejected, that's all," she admitted sadly.

"_Tri, you have nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure Jason's in the same shape. Just tell him before it's too late. Then, when he asks you to go to the dance with him, accept his invitation. I have complete faith in the both of you," _Kim assured her best friend.

"Maybe you're right. I do need to tell him. I just hope that I won't be too late."

"_You won't, honey. Now, I better get off the phone. It's almost dinner time. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" _Kim said, smiling.

Trini smiled as well. "Ditto. I love you, pinkie."

"_Love you, too, tiger."_

Trini ended the conversation by pushing the red button on the phone, then she hanged it back up on the wall so it could recharge. She then decided to turn the volume back up on the radio and resumed her algebra homework.

"_Hey, Angel Grove, this is DJ Baby Blues on this beautiful Tuesday evening. Do you have that special someone in your life that you want to shout out to? Have a song you want to dedicate to them? Well, then, all you have to do is just call me and you could be heard on my show! In the meantime, here's Peter Cetera and Amy Grant with their classic, romantic duet 'The Next Time I Fall In Love' on AG radio..."_

She ended up dropping her pen on the desk again when the song began to play. She reached over and turned the volume up again, loud enough for her to hear and closed her eyes; allowing the lyrics to radiate in her mind. God, that song speaks to her in so many ways. Even though she's just a teenager, so many emotions were running through her as the chorus chimed in perfectly.

_Next time I fall in love, I know better what to do_

_Next time I fall...in love_

_Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_The next time I fall in love_

_The next time I fall in love_

_It will be with you_

As she continued listening to the song, Trini reached up and touched her face with her hand. She could still feel his lips, which she found out were so soft and supple, burning her skin. A part of her wished that if given the perfect opportunity, she'd turn her face towards him a little bit more and plant her lips on his. She always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him.

_You'll get your chance, Kwan. Be patient. When the time is right, you'll get your chance._

X

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 9__th__, 1994_

_Having Trini in his strong arms felt like home._

_She was his home. His confidant. His lifeline. His angel. His love. His baby. His everything._

_As they swayed slowly to the soft sounds of Peter Cetera and Amy Grant, Jason rested his chin on top of her head as they slow danced. Trini buried her face into his broad chest and sighed contentedly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Both of them were wearing white; her in a long, sleeveless sun dress and him in a pair of white slacks and a nice sleeveless shirt. Both of them were barefoot and felt the world was slipping away as they swayed together._

_Before long, he lifted her head up long enough to look into her soulfulbrown eyes, which sparkled under the gorgeous sunset. She felt the air leaving her lungs when he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers softly. She felt herself slipping and falling into a pleasurable abyss as she felt his arms tightening around her. It was a good thing he kept his tight hold on her because her knees were about to give out._

_Trini gasped when Jason scooped her up in his strong arms. He effortlessly carried her over to the bed, bridal style, and promptly laid her down on the soft mattress as if she was a feather. With her long dark hair fanning over the soft mounds of the pillow, she looked like an angel to him._

"_I love you, Trinity Jade Scott," he said, his deep voice dripping with so much love and passion that he can barely contain himself. She just looks so beautiful laying there._

"_I love you, too, Jason Lee Scott. Make love to me," she replied, giving him her best 'come hither' look._

_He climbed in the bed right beside her and enveloped her right back into his arms. With nothing coming between them, they came together and allowed their passion and their undying love to consume them..._

Jason quickly sat up in his bed. He ran his fingers through his short wavy brown hair and felt the air leaving his lungs as he was trying to comprehend what was going on in his mind. That was some dream he had about Trini; it almost felt real to him. How could that one dream about them dancing leading to some sensual lovemaking had this much effect on him?

He would get that answer a moment later when he lifted the thick comforter up long enough to see a huge tent forming in his pajama pants. Damn it, she even managed to invade his mind and caused him to stand at full attention. Furthermore, he still couldn't get over kissing her cheek as he was heading towards his class earlier. If he would've had his way, he would've kissed those pretty lips of hers until both of them were breathless.

Jason looked over his shoulder to check the time on his alarm clock. 1:45am. Groaning impatiently, he laid back down on the bed and raised his arms up over his head. There's no way in hell that he's gonna be able to go back to sleep because he knew he's gonna be dreaming about Trini again, but he also couldn't afford to be late for school, so the fearless leader of the power rangers will just have to suck it up, tough it out and try to go back to sleep.

Curling up in the fetal position on the bed, he closed his eyes and finally went back to sleep; only for the romantic, sensual dream of him and Trini reentered his mind.

It was gonna be a _very_ long night for him.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jason tells Tommy, Billy and Zack about the dream he had about Trini and gets some good advice from his friends. Trini overhears a rumor that Jason has asked someone to the dance, which threatens to jeopardize her chance to confess her feelings to him. Is she too late or is she still in the game? Stay tuned!**

**Remember, lay out your suggestions on what songs from the 80's should I use for the dance scene. **

**One more thing, please check out my new one shot _Dancing Under the Moonlight _starring Jason and Aisha! Also, new chapter of _Sweet Sweet Love _is coming your way soon! **

**Stay blessed!**

**Please review!**


	3. She heard a rumor

**I'm on a roll with this story and I thank you so much for sticking with me. Believe me, I have some big plans in store concerning Jason and Trini and I thank you guys so much for laying some suggestions out for me. And, to my fellow Trason fanatic, Griddlebone, thank you so much for having my back concerning the one shot story I put out **_**Dancing Under the Moonlight**_** and the fact that I used Jason and Aisha for that story. And, as a preemptive strike, I have plenty more stories concerning them in the foreseeable future.**

**One more thing, I will NOT, by any means, give up Jason/Trini. I happen to love that pairing very much and I felt they should've gotten together on the show. However, the beauty about fan fiction is we as fans and as writers can make it happen. So, to assure everyone who also loves Trason as a couple, I love them, too. Stay blessed!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 10__th__, 1994_

Jason was punching the punching bag furiously; grunting loudly and venting his frustrations out as he kept hitting the bag relentlessly. Billy, Zack and Tommy was standing behind him, all of them having perplexed looks on their faces, but they didn't dare try to stop him from basically killing the poor bag. It was as though they were almost scared to approach the red ranger.

Jason barely made it to school today after tossing and turning in his bed all night long. He barely slept as the dream of him and Trini dancing and making love kept playing in his head over and over again. The dream that felt so real to him that the only way he could be able to go back to sleep at all was to take care of the problem by going to the bathroom. Once the situation was finally under control that he was finally able to go to sleep...with the image of her face still burning his brain.

When he finally got finished punching the bag furiously, he slumped against it; panting, sweating and trying to catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder and found his friends standing behind him, looking a little bit scared and didn't know how to approach him. Running his fingers through his short brown hair, Jason gave them a tainted smile.

"Man, what's going on with you?" Tommy asked, still looking perplexed.

Jason sarcastically laughed. "Bro, I've had a rough morning. I barely got any sleep last night and I almost was late for school today."

"Well, what seems to be the problem, Jason? Did something bad happened to you?" Billy asked as he, Zack, Tommy and Jason walked up the stairs and found a nearby table nearby the bar, for which they quickly sat down and scooted closer together.

"Listen, guys, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this table. It's kinda embarrassing for me to even tell you, so promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone," Jason leaned over and said softly, almost pleading.

Zack patted his best friend's shoulder gently. "Hey, man, our lips our sealed."

"Yeah, I won't say anything," Tommy assured his 'bro'.

Billy nodded his head. "Affirmative. Any information you reveal will be kept confidential by us. We're all friends here."

Jason closed his eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and shrugging his shoulders. "Okay. I had a dream last night...about Trini."

"You had a dream about Trini?!" Zack shrieked, causing several people who were sitting at the bar to look at him with weird looks on their faces.

"Damn, scream it out to the world, why don't you?!" Jason growled angrily, glaring at the black ranger.

"Sorry, man. I'm sorry," Zack groveled, looking sheepish.

"Anyway, as I mentioned before, I had a dream last night about Trini and it started off innocently enough. We were slow dancing to _The Next Time I Fall In Love _and we were both wearing white. Next thing I knew, I scooped her up in my arms and carried over to the bed, we both ended up naked and...we made love. That's when I woke up, sat up in my bed and sported a raging hard on in my pajama pants. That dream felt so real to me," Jason explained, causing Zack, Tommy and Billy to look at him in shock.

"Whoa, dude, that's insane," Tommy said, blowing out a whistle.

"I agree with Tommy. It appears your subconscious dream about Trini suggests that you're harboring some romantic feelings for her," Billy chimed in.

Jason nodded his head slowly. "I am. Guys, I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Trini Kwan. I'm thinking of asking her to go to the dance with me."

"Hey, man, that's great. Go for it. I'm sure she'll say yes. Trini's a great girl," Zack smiled, patting his friend on his shoulder.

"Affirmative, Jason. Trini does have a great admiration and affection for you. My personal observation is the only person stopping you from asking her is you," Billy jumped in.

"And I concur with my fellow friends, Jase. As our fearless leader, you should have no problem asking her. I know I haven't been here very long, from what I've seen so far and from what you told us, Trini would be perfect as your girlfriend. I'm with Zack; go for it, bro," Tommy assured him.

Jason nodded his head slowly. His friends was right. It was time for him to grow a pair a balls and just ask Trini not only to be his girl, but also go to the dance with him. He had no reason to be scared. And if by some chance that she ends up rejecting him in the end, at least he gave it his best shot. That's all anyone could ask for.

"Guys, if I'm gonna ask her, I'm gonna do it right. I can't just go up to her and ask her right off the bat. I'll look like a jackass. I need to plan carefully," Jason said, shaking his head.

"Well, however you do it, you better do it soon because the dance is fast approaching. Speaking of asking, I see my dream girl walking in. I need to take my own advice and talk to her," Zack said as he got up from his chair and proceeded to walk away.

Jason, Tommy and Billy looked over their shoulders and saw Zack walking towards Angela Young, the girl who the black ranger was so smitten with from the moment he saw her working out in the gym. It was no secret that he had tried numerous times to ask her out, but she always rejected his advances. Maybe because either she really liked deep down inside and was just hard to get or maybe she thought he was trying a little bit too hard and was turned off.

"How many times has Angela rejected him?" Tommy asked, shaking his head and laughing heartily.

Jason smirked. "One too many times to count. But that boy just don't give up."

"Affirmative. I have a feeling he's gonna be disappointed once again," Billy replied as they watched Zack and Angela conversing with one another. They were shocked to see her place her hand on his shoulder and even leaning over and kissing him on his cheek. As she was getting ready to work out, she even gave him a wink, which caused him to break out into a huge grin. He headed back towards his friends with that same big grin on his face.

"Well, I take it she turned you down again, huh, Zack?" Tommy said as Zack sat down in his chair again.

"Hey, man, at least you tried. If I were you, I'd cut my losses and just move on," Jason said, patting his buddy on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Zack, there's plenty other fish in the sea," Billy jumped him, smiling sadly for his friend.

Zack looked at his friends in confusion for a moment before his grin returned to his face big time. "Guys, Angela didn't reject me. In fact, I'm going to the dance with her."

"WHAT?!" Jason, Tommy and Billy shrieked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I asked her to the dance and she accepted. I was real genuine and sincere about it, too. I also told her that I was going as a b-boy, she told me that she was going as Jane Fonda. You know, besides being a legendary actress, she was also a huge fitness guru back in the 80's," Zack explained, his grin never leaving his face.

"Well, man, I guess congratulations are in order, then," Jason said, smiling at his best friend.

"Yeah, I concur with Jase. I thought for sure she was gonna reject you _again_," Tommy laughed.

"Ha Ha. Laugh it up. I'm gonna let that one slide because I'm in such a good mood. Oh, and before I forget, Angela and I are gonna go on a picnic prior to the dance. I just hope that we don't have to worry about another monster attack from Rita anytime soon," Zack smirked.

Billy rolled his hazel eyes playfully. "Well, at least we have another ranger who has a date to the dance. Now, we're just waiting for Jason to make his move. Time's running out, friend."

As the guys continued to converse with one another about the upcoming dance and various other topics, the image of Trini smiling once again burned in Jason's mind. Now he was more determined than ever not only to ask her to the big dance, but to also admit his feelings to her, thanks to the good conversation he had with his friends on what he should do. He was determined, but he was also a little bit scared at the thought of Trini somehow rejecting him.

Shaking his head a little, the red ranger knew he was running out of time. Maybe he should talk to Kim and get some advice from her on what he should do. It was only fitting since the pink and yellow rangers felt and acted more like sisters, so who better to help him with his plans than the love struck Kim Hart?

He could only hope, though.

X

_Girls' Locker Room_

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 10__th__, 1994_

After a grueling volleyball practice, Trini was anxious to go home and get some food in her system. Coming out of the shower, the yellow ranger was heading towards her locker, a big fluffy towel wrapped around her body and her long dark hair was wet after standing under the hot spray for a long while. After finally arriving at her designated locker, she started getting dressed and prepared to go home.

It has been an interesting day for the yellow ranger. She still couldn't get over Jason kissing her cheek and the phone conversation she had with Kim the day before; not to mention having to hear _The Next Time I Fall in Love_ on the radio. That song ended up playing in her head through the day at school and no matter how hard she tried, it was still burning in her brain. She could barely get through her classes (and barely get through having to see Jason) because her thoughts were consumed with the handsome red ranger.

God, what is wrong with her? Trini isn't known for being starry-eyed and boy crazy, so what was it about Jason that made her heart beat madly, her hands go clammy and her knees go weak? Hell, during volleyball practice, she almost broke her wrist because Jason's image kept popping up in her head. Man, even thinking about him almost caused her to have an injury.

All she knows is that she's gonna have to do something about this sooner or later.

After finally getting completely dressing and gathering her things out of her locker, Trini finally left the locker room. She was on her way to her school locker to gather her homework assignments and textbooks when she noticed a group of girls standing by the stairs, huddling together and whispering amongst themselves. The yellow ranger paid them no mind as she finally headed towards her locker and started gathering her notebooks, textbooks and her backpack out of it. She was in her own little world until one of the girls started raising her voice.

"Did you guys hear? Word on the street is that hottie Jason Lee Scott has asked someone to the dance," one girl said in an conscending tone.

"Where did you hear that from? I find that hard to believe," another girl jumped in, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know where I got it from, but people are talking about him asking someone. I'm so upset that he didn't ask me to the dance. He's so gorgeous," the first girl huffed angrily.

"Tina, get over yourself. It's not gonna happen. Jason doesn't even know you all like that," the second girl scolded her friend.

"Besides, Tina, didn't you just get back together with your old boyfriend? I thought you were going to the dance with him," a third girl jumped in.

Tina laughed sarcastically. "I'm not back together with that jerk. Come to find out, he's going to the dance with a member of the cheerleading squad. Furthermore, he cheated on me with a girl he met in San Francisco, so why the hell would I even consider taking him back? I'm on to bigger and better things. I'm gonna get Jason to take me to the dance if it's the last thing I do."

Trini had to stop what she was doing listen to that girl Tina talking about she's gonna get Jason. That made the usually quiet and reserved yellow ranger very angry. She wasn't about to stand there and allow some other chick to come in and try to take him away; not when she has plans on not only asking him to the dance herself, but also ask him to be her boyfriend. It was about time for the fearless yellow ranger to grow a set of balls and get her man before it's too late.

The battle lines have been drawn and in the end, only one girl will come out on top.

And that girl will be Trinity Jade Kwan!

**Coming up in the next chapter: With a little help from Kim, Jason writes an anonymous love letter to Trini, expressing his feelings for her. Meanwhile, Tina tries to flirt with Jason, right in front of Trini, only for her plans in getting the red ranger to take her to the dance backfires on her big time. And Billy and Marge help Trini come up with a plan for her to win Jason's heart. Will it work? Stay tuned!**

**New chapter of **_**Sweet Sweet Love **_**is coming next week, so be on the lookout for it. And keep the suggestions coming on what 80's songs, whether should be dance or ballads, should I use for the dance chapter, which will happen in either chapter seven or chapter eight.**

**Please review!**


	4. How much they feel

**I'm so happy that so many of you have embraced this story. It's because of you that I've decided to continue writing. With that being said, I've decided to extended the story a little bit further because I still have some big plans in store for you. If you haven't read the last chapter, I introduced an OFC (original female character) to stir up the drama. Don't worry, I don't plan on having her in this story for very long because in this chapter, her plan in getting Jason will backfire in a big way. Also, who was the ex-boyfriend that she talked about? You know, the one who she mentioned that he cheated on her and was taking another girl to the dance? Well, his identity will be revealed in this chapter also and you'll be shocked and surprised of who he is. I'm telling you, it's gonna be good.**

**One more thing, I'm finally bringing Marge in this chapter because, well, I just love her and Billy together. I seriously wanted to see more of them after "Peace, Love & Woe". And, yes, Kim will also play a part in getting Jason and Trini together. I'd see her as an unofficial matchmaker lol.**

**BTW, some minor M rated material in this chapter. Also, I wanna point out that there are some foul language in this story. Yes, even power rangers have potty mouths lol.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 11__th__, 1994_

Jason was sitting at the bar, nursing a cup of strawberry kiwi smoothie and doodling around in his notebook. He had already did his homework assignments, but his mind was completely blank. Normally, he would work out his frustrations by sparring on the mat with Tommy or Zack, but they were at the basketball court, Billy went home and decided to spend some time at his lab, Kim was practicing on the balance beam and of course Trini had volleyball practice again. It seemed that everyone had something to do after school but him.

However, he cherished the time he was able to have by himself because, in all actuality, he hasn't been himself lately. Ever since the dream he had about Trini and him slow dancing and making love, not to mention kissing her on her cheek a few days ago when they had an encounter at their lockers, he's been getting butterflies in his stomach, his mind was racing with improper thoughts about the yellow ranger and the lower region of his body would strain tightly against his pants. It has gotten so bad that he would resort to going to the bathroom two times a night and taking care of the problem with his hand. And even then, he wasn't completely satisfied.

What the hell is wrong with the red ranger? Why can't he just man up, grow a set of balls, go up to Trini and just ask her to the dance?

For one, he was scared out of his mind. Scared of facing the possibility of being rejected, scared of going to the dance alone and scared of not even having the courage to kiss those pretty lips of hers. You would think that the fearless leader would be man enough to take care of business, but he's also human and he does have feelings. It may be that his pride and his ego couldn't handle the possibility of getting his heart broken.

_You're hopeless, Scott. Time is running out and you're just stalling for time. Get your act together or else you'll end up alone and miserable for the rest of your life. Get that girl before it's too late. _

Shaking that thought out of his head, Jason continued doodling in his notebook, not noticing that Kim had just gotten off the balance beam and was heading towards the juice bar to get something to drink. She found a spot right next to her big 'bro' and took a seat, then she reached over and tapped his shoulder with her finger.

"Hey, Jase," she called out to him.

He raised his head up, looked over his shoulder and found her sitting right next to him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Kim. Man, you're looking good over there," he complimented her.

She grinned. "Ah, I still have some kinks to work out. What about you?"

"I'm just sitting here, minding my own business. Listen, I need your help with something," he replied in a soft tone.

"Sure, what is it?" she agreed, scooting closer to her male best friend.

Jason cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure that you're aware that I haven't asked anyone to the dance yet. However, I'm in love with someone. A very special someone. And you do know her. We both know her very well."

Kim narrowed her eyes at him. "Jase, dude, I know who it is. I could see it from a mile away. It's Trini, isn't it?"

He shook his head at the pink ranger. It's amazing that she knows him so well. "Yeah. Yeah, it's Trini. I'm trying to find the courage to ask her not only to go to the dance with me, but also to be my girlfriend. I have no shame in admitting that I'm in love with her."

She playfully swatted his arm and let out a cute laugh. "I knew it. I knew all along that you caught feelings for her. So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Like I said, I'm trying to find the courage to ask her, but I can't just outright do it. I wanna be able to prove to Trini that my intentions are clear, real and genuine. So, this is where you come in. What was it about Tommy that made you realize how special he is to you?" Jason asked curiously.

Kim had to ponder that question for a moment. "Wow, Jase, that's a good question you asked. To be honest, I really don't know what it is about him that made me decide to give him a chance, but when I first saw him at the Martial Arts Expo and saw him wiping himself with a towel..."

"Oh, jeez, please don't tell me that part. I don't wanna hear that," he said, covering his eyes and closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want those type of images of her playing with herself permanently planted in his brain. It'll be tragic.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that when I saw him wiping himself with a towel, I knew he was something special. Trini even commented that Tommy was gorgeous and I couldn't agree with her more. Even when Rita turned him evil and he became the green ranger, I saw right through him and realized that he was a good person underneath that facade. So when the spell was finally broken and you convinced him to join the team, he and I just started spending some more time and before either one of us knew it, we were dating. And everything has been smooth sailing between us since then," Kim explained with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that was something else," he said softly. There was no hint of sarcasm or annoyance in his voice and in his posture because the way she explained her relationship with Tommy was something he'll never forget.

"Yeah, so if you want to show Trini how much you really care about her, and seeing that I love you both, how about you write her a love letter?" Kim suggested, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"A love letter, huh? That sounds like a good idea," Jason agreed with a gleam in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, a love letter. You can remain anonymous, too. That way, you can make your intentions clear, tell her how you feel and once she reads it, she'll figure it out that it was you who wrote it. You're a great guy, Jason Lee Scott and I know for sure that Trini will come to you when the time is right," she replied, smiling at him.

He nodded his head, allowing a smile to form on his handsome baby face. "You're right, pinkie. Thank for the advice. You're the best."

"Well, I try. Listen, I better get going. I promised Tommy that I meet him in the parking lot right outside. We're going to the drive in movies tonight," she said as she stood up from her chair.

"Drive in, huh? Don't do anything I wouldn't do, sis," he joked as she playfully swatted his arm again.

"Don't worry; I won't. I'll see you later. Good luck," Kim said as she leaned over and pecked his cheek quickly, then she left the building; disappearing from sight.

Grabbing his walkman out of his backpack, he slipped a pair of headphones over his eyes and pushed 'play' as he tore a piece of paper out his notebook, picked up a pen and started writing.

_Dear Trini,_

_I'm don't usually do this; putting my thoughts and feeling down on paper. I'm usually more of a rolls with the punches kind of guy. But, with so much hype surrounding the dance coming up, not to mention the fact I haven't asked anyone to go with me, I felt that I had to do this. Writing this to you was the only way that I could express myself; to let you know how I feel, to prove to you that I'm a good guy and I can treat you right. So, here goes nothing._

_Trinity Jade Kwan, you are truly a beautiful young lady. You are the epitome of grace, beauty, courage, strength and perseverance. Ever since we were kids, you've shown me the faith and courage to stand up for others. You've shown me how to believe not only in myself, but also believe in others. You have a heart of pure gold. Any guy would be lucky to be with a smart, gorgeous girl like you. _

_I'm just gonna get right to the point. I don't know when it happened or how it happened, but I've fallen in love with you. Yes, I love you so much, Trini. Not one day goes by that I don't think about you; from your beautiful long black hair, to you sun kissed golden skin, to your infectious smile. Man, you could kill anyone with that smile. I found myself dreaming about you whenever I go to sleep at night; wishing that I could hold you in my arms and never let you go. As I mentioned before, I don't know when it happened, but I don't care. I'd give anything to have your sacred heart and protect it with every ounce of my being._

_Trini, if you manage to figure out who I am and find me, I want you to know that if you give me a chance, I'll never break your heart. I'd shout to the world that you're my girl and I'll be your man. I'd kiss those pretty lips of yours every single day and leave you breathless. I hope you do find out who I am because I'm hoping to go to the dance with you. If not, as much as it pains me, I hope that the guy you do end up going with will treat you with the proper love and respect you deserve._

_But, I'm not going anywhere. Even if we don't end up together, you'll always be my best friend._

_Just give me a chance, Trini. I love you._

_Love, your knight and shining armor._

Jason sat his pen down and picked up the piece of paper. Scanning over it several times, he was surprised to see how pretty good it was. He knew he has some things to work out, proofread it and then write it again so it can be more refined. He just hoped that once Trini gets the letter and reads it, she won't have to look very far to find out that it was him who wrote it.

Gathering his things together, he decided to head home. He knew he has his work cut out for him. With the dance fast approaching, he knew he couldn't waste any more time.

Trini was just that special...to him, at least.

X

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 12__th__, 1994_

Trini was standing at her locker, grabbing her books and writing materials out and stuffing them in her yellow backpack. She was so busy in her own little world that she didn't notice Jason showing up at his locker a moment later, his red backpack slinging over his broad right shoulder as he arrived at his designated locker. As he was getting his things out, however, he looked over his shoulder and noticed Trini in her own little world. A tiny smile appeared on his face at the sight of her getting her things out of her locker.

How could even the tiniest things she does affect him so much?

He was also nervous. He had planned on placing the letter he wrote to her in her locker without being seeing, but that would be next to impossible. He didn't want to come off as a creepy stalker, so he decided to wait until she was out of sight to do that. With the letter safely placed inside his backpack, Jason continued to gather his things out of his locker.

Without warning, however, he felt a presence right behind him. He quickly turned around to see who was standing behind him, only to find Tina, the girl whom Trini overheard a conversation she had with her girlfriends 2 days ago, chewing her gum, flipping her shoulder length blond hair and staring hungrily at the sexy red ranger. Trini looked up long enough to see what was going on and got outright furious. How dare Tina try to steal _her _Jason away?!

"Hey, handsome. So, I wanted to know something; have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" Tina asked, placing her hands on his biceps and rubbing on them softly.

Jason wanted to gag. This girl was practically throwing herself at him, which wasn't cool. But, he was trying to be nice. "Uh, no. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you like to go to the dance with me? We could be the most popular couple there. I mean, you're sexy and I'm beautiful. Together, we could be unstoppable," she suggested, winking at him and giving him a sexy smile.

He tried his best not to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so, Tina. My interest lies elsewhere."

Tina's smile faded immediately and got angry. "What are you talking about, Jason? Who's the other girl you're interested in? I'll beat her ass!"

Trini shook her head and laughed sarcastically. This girl just don't know when to quit.

"Excuse me, Tina, but I don't appreciate you disrespecting me or the girl I'm planning on asking. Besides, from what I've heard, didn't you get back together with your ex-boyfriend?" Jason asked, running his fingers through his short wavy brown hair and sighing in annoyance. He just couldn't wait to get away from her.

Tina was about to answer him when Bulk and Skull decided to make their presence known. They headed right over to where Jason and Tina was standing and Bulk ended up standing right behind her, towering over her.

"Why would you want to go to the dance with muscle brain over there when you can go with a real man like me?" he interjected.

Tina couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Because I rather go with a muscle brain like Jason than with a huge tub of lard who was dumb enough to cheat on me and decide to go to the dance with another girl!"

Skull laughed and pointed his finger at Bulk, who promptly smacked his sidekick upside the head.

"You really believe that crap, Tina?! For the record, I didn't cheat on you! You cheated on me! Too bad the guy you were with saw what kind of a slut you really turned out to be and was smart enough to dump your sorry ass. At least I treated you right!" Bulk screamed right into her face.

"How dare you say that to me, Bulk?!" Tina recoiled back in disbelief.

"How dare I?! How dare I?! How dare _you?!_" he screamed right back at her.

While the former couple was arguing amongst themselves, Jason had the courtesy to step away from all the drama unfolding and ended up standing right next to Trini. Both of them had perplexed looks on their faces as they watched Tina and Bulk argue like a couple of elementary school kids and Skull standing there, laughing hysterically.

"I don't get it," she whispered to him.

He shook his head in agreement. "You can say that again. Who knew Tina was dating Bulk all this time?!"

"Something tells me they have a whole lot of unfinished business to attend to," she replied, still looking perplexed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna have anything to do with this. This is their problem, not mine," Jason said, still shaking his head in disbelief.

Trini couldn't agree more as she closed her locker and started heading towards her first class; not before she shocked them both by leaning over and kissing him on his cheek lightly, a little payback from 2 days ago.

Jason couldn't believe what was happening. Trini kissed him on his cheek. His cheek! He wanted to run up and down the hallways, scream and act like a damn fool because the yellow ranger kissed him on his cheek. And it wasn't a friendly kiss, either. He knew he was never gonna wash this baby face again.

Realizing that he had to get to class himself, he went right back to his locker and finished gathering his things together. Then, a thought went right into his head. Trini wasn't around, so he took the perfect opportunity to slip the letter he wrote in her locker. He closed his locker and casually started heading towards his first class, pulling the envelope right out of his backpack. Knowing her combination number by heart, he opened it quickly, slipped the letter right inside and closed it, making sure that it didn't fall out.

Whistling loudly, Jason turned around the corner and headed towards his class; with his heart beating madly in anticipation.

He really do hope that Trini reads the letter before it's all said and done.

X

_Billy's Lab_

_Cranston Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 12__th__, 1994_

"Billy, are you sure we should go to the dance dressed up as Thomas Dolby?" Marge Cosgrove asked as she slipped a lab coat he had provided for her over her body.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his girlfriend standing in front of a full length mirror and modeling the huge lab coat for him. It was actually pretty cute.

"Affirmative. I don't know about you, but I can watch "She Blinded Me With Science" over and over again and not get sick of it. And, besides, you're going as the sexy assistant in the video," he said as he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sexy assistant, huh? What kind of ideas do you have in mind, Mr. Cranston?" she grinned.

"Why don't you turn around and find out, Ms. Cosgrove?" he replied as he turned her around so they were standing face to face.

"Billy, you are so bad. But, that's one of the things I really like about you," she said, her voice dripping in seduction.

He leaned over and captured her lips with his passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him. As they stood in the middle of his lab kissing, Trini decided to make her presence known. Fortunately, she didn't have volleyball practice today, so she decided to visit her super smart best friend. What she didn't count on was seeing Billy engaging in a steamy kiss with Marge.

And she also didn't count on finding a white envelope in her locker when the final bell rang for the day. She didn't know what was going on, but when she gets home, she has every intention of reading whoever wrote this to her. She wants to be alone to make that happen, however, she was here for a reason. She needed some much needed reinforcements because after having to witness that bitch Tina pushing up on Jason right before her very eyes, Trini knew she had to act quickly.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything, lovebirds," she called out, which caused them to break apart. Billy looked over his shoulder and found Trini standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and she was smirking.

"Salutations, Trini. What brings you by?" he asked, looking a little bit frazzled.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I can see you and Marge are busy, so I'll come back later," Trini said as she was about to leave.

"No! Don't go, Tri. Um, Marge and I were trying on our costumes for the dance and we did get a little carried away," Billy tried to explain, which caused Marge to swat his arm playfully.

"A little carried away? How is you coming up behind me and placing your hands on my shoulders a little carried away?" Marge asked, feigning shock.

He smirked at her. "As I recall, you weren't complaining."

"Uh, excuse me. I'm still standing here," Trini jumping in.

"Oh, sorry about that. So, what can I help you with?" the blue ranger asked as he approached her.

Trini cleared her throat. "Well, I need your help with something. It's pretty big."

"How big?" Marge asked as she took off her lab coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Its 'I'm in love with Jason Lee Scott' big," Trini finally confessed.

Billy's hazel eyes were widened in shock. "Are you serious? You're in love with Jason?! Well, that's amazing, Tri. Did you tell him yet?"

Trini shook her head. "No and I'm kinda afraid to do so. How can I tell him that I'm in love with him without coming off like a desperate girl?"

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Billy asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with a tainted smile on her face. "Billy, that's when you come in. I'm gonna need your help."

**Coming up in the next chapter: With a little help from Billy, Trini comes up with a plan in getting Jason. Trini finally reads the letter Jason wrote and sets out to find him, if she can figure it out. And with the dance fast approaching, will the red and yellow rangers ever get it together and tell each other their feelings? Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to check out my new chapter of **_**Sweet Sweet Love.**_

**Please review!**


	5. Closer than close

**Man, I'm just on a roll with this story. So many of you are on the edge of your seat concerning Jason and Trini. Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, I plan on having them finally get together within the next couple of chapters. It just takes time and patience to get it right. Furthermore, I wanna thank Griddlebone for loving the fact that I have Angela and Marge in my story. And I agree with her wholeheartedly about those two ladies; they don't get enough love on Fan Fiction, so I took it upon myself to see to it that they get some love in this story. And, believe me, you won't see the last of them in my stories anytime soon.**

**One more thing, I'm giving Ms. Appleby and Ernie some love in this story together by, get ready for it, have them be paired together at the dance as well. When that chapter comes up, you'll be able to read it.**

**By the way, some impromptu Trason flirting in this chapter. You're gonna like this. Let's just say, it's a first sign for things to come for the next three to four chapters ;).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Kwan Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 12t__h__, 1994_

When Trini finally got home after spending some time with Billy and Marge, she was starting to wonder if she was in over her head. Running her fingers through her long dark hair, the yellow ranger headed right upstairs to her room and dropped her things down on the bed before flopping down it herself. Sighing deeply, she opened her backpack, reached inside and pulled out the freshly sealed envelope she found in her locker earlier. Holding it in her hands, Trini wondered if she should open it up and or just forget about it. For one, who in their right mind would go and write a letter to her, much less leave it in her locker for her to find in the first place? And who in their right mind would even know her combination number? She shook nervously at the thought of someone creeping up on her.

Realizing that she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer, she ripped the envelope open and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. Sighing deeply, she unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Trini,_

_I'm don't usually do this; putting my thoughts and feeling down on paper. I'm usually more of a rolls with the punches kind of guy. But, with so much hype surrounding the dance coming up, not to mention the fact I haven't asked anyone to go with me, I felt that I had to do this. Writing this to you was the only way that I could express myself; to let you know how I feel, to prove to you that I'm a good guy and I can treat you right. So, here goes nothing._

_Trinity Jade Kwan, you are truly a beautiful young lady. You are the epitome of grace, beauty, courage, strength and perseverance. Ever since we were kids, you've shown me the faith and courage to stand up for others. You've shown me how to believe not only in myself, but also believe in others. You have a heart of pure gold. Any guy would be lucky to be with a smart, gorgeous girl like you._

_I'm just gonna get right to the point. I don't know when it happened or how it happened, but I've fallen in love with you. Yes, I love you so much, Trini. Not one day goes by that I don't think about you; from your beautiful long black hair, to you sun kissed golden skin, to your infectious smile. Man, you could kill anyone with that smile. I found myself dreaming about you whenever I go to sleep at night; wishing that I could hold you in my arms and never let you go. As I mentioned before, I don't know when it happened, but I don't care. I'd give anything to have your sacred heart and protect it with every ounce of my being._

_Trini, if you manage to figure out who I am and find me, I want you to know that if you give me a chance, I'll never break your heart. I'd shout to the world that you're my girl and I'll be your man. I'd kiss those pretty lips of yours every single day and leave you breathless. I hope you do find out who I am because I'm hoping to go to the dance with you. If not, as much as it pains me, I hope that the guy you do end up going with will treat you with the proper love and respect you deserve._

_But, I'm not going anywhere. Even if we don't end up together, you'll always be my best friend._

_Just give me a chance, Trini. I love you._

_Love, your knight and shining armor._

She sat the letter down on her lap and allowed fresh tears to fall from her eyes. Simply put, that letter was beautiful, romantic and whoever wrote this really let his feelings for her be known. The fact that he even dreams about her at night and wishes that he could hold her in his arms and kisses her until he leaves her breathless speaks volumes to what kind of man he is. There's no way in hell that she's gonna throw that letter away. She's gonna read it one more time before she goes to sleep tonight, then she's gonna stash it somewhere in her room for safe keeping.

Wiping her face with her hands, Trini knew what she had to do. First thing she's gonna do when she goes to school tomorrow, she's gonna figure out who wrote the letter to her and she's gonna find him.

Little did she know, the boy who wrote her this letter has been right under her nose the entire time.

And he will make his presence felt soon enough.

X

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 13__th__, 1994_

"Billy, are you sure this is gonna work? I don't want Jason to see me come off like a desperate girl," Trini groveled as she placed a bow hair clip Marge had given her on the right side of her head while looking in the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Thank goodness Kim had the mind set of installing one in her locker because the yellow ranger isn't really known for obsessing over her looks a lot.

"Aw, don't worry, Tri. Jason's gonna be drooling when he sees you with that clip on your head. I'm sure of it," Billy assured his female friend.

She sighed deeply. "I hope so. I just can't believe I'm even doing this. I still can't get over that letter I received yesterday."

"Speaking of which, are you gonna find out who wrote it? I mean, Angel Grove's a fairly small town and anyone could've written it to you. Hell, if anything, I could've written that letter," he said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Trini rolled her eyes in annoyance as she continued fussing with her hair and looking in the mirror, making sure that the hair clip didn't fall off her head. "For your information, yes I am. And Marge would have your head if you did that, Billy."

"I know. I'm just messing with you, that's all," he smiled, patting her on her shoulder.

The bell rang, which meant they had to get to class or risk getting detention. After checking herself in the mirror one more time, she gathered her things out of her locker and closed it, then she and Billy proceeded to head to Ms. Grier's English class. Trini was nervous for two significant reasons because one, Jason was also in the same class and two, they were sitting right next to each other in the second row, with Billy sitting right in front of her. As the yellow ranger mentioned before, she doesn't want to come off as a desperate girl.

When she finally arrived at her designated classroom, her breath was caught right in her throat when she laid her brown eyes on the handsome red ranger, who was one of the first to arrive and was already sitting at his desk; doodling around in his notebook. He was clearly looking handsome wearing a red vest (with no shirt on underneath) and black jeans. His short wavy brown hair was slicked back and he just looked so cool and sexy.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Jason Lee Scott is sexy personified. And he's just a damn teenager.

Gathering her composure, Trini went over to her desk and sat down, her backpack hanging right behind her seat and she placed her things on the desk. As she was mentally preparing herself for today's lesson, Jason raised his head up long enough to look at the pretty girl sitting right next to him and allowed a sly grin to appear on his face.

He notice the bow hair clip right on her head. It was something very significant about that object.

It was red. Which happens to be his signature color.

He has a pretty good idea of what she's trying to do. She's trying to get his attention; to let him know that she wants to be with him and that if he knows what's good for him, he better hurry up and get her before it's too late.

Well, it was working. Jason was definitely paying attention to Trini, who was pretty much in her own little world and minding her own business. His philosophy on the recent events that has transpired between them was simple: unless he gets up off his ass and get this girl, he'll have no one to blame but himself if he fails. Time waits for no man.

However, the one thing the fearless leader of the power rangers does have in his favor was the emotional love letter he wrote. He just hopes and prays that she figures out that it was him who poured his heart out to her on paper before it's too late. Otherwise, he might as well not go to the dance at all.

"So, um, Trini, how it's going?" he asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

She stopped what she was doing long enough to turn to Jason. "Oh, hey, T-Rex. I'm doing fine. What about you?"

He smiled at her. "T-Rex, huh? I like it. Well, I'm fine. I've noticed that you got a bow on your head. It's looks very pretty on you, Tiger."

The yellow ranger raised her hand up and touched the hair clip, as if she was noticing it for the first time. "Oh, this old thing? A friend of mine let me borrow it for the day, so I thought it would be nice to put it to good use, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Like I said, it looks very pretty on you," he complimented as he reached over and touched her face lightly, causing her to blush something terrible. Who knew that a simple touch to one's face would cause someone to go up in flames?

"Thank you, Jase. Speaking of looking pretty, you're looking really good today," she complimented back, smiling brightly.

It was now the red ranger's turn to blush. "Oh, stop it. I pretty much wear this all the time. You've seen me wear this vest before."

"True, but it makes your biceps stand out," she leaned over and whispered, her voice dripping with a little bit of lust. He was kind taken aback by her being a little bit bold with him, but he wasn't about to put the brakes on it anytime soon. If anything, he was liking how Trini was acting at this point.

"Oh, really? Well, you wanna know what's my favorite body part on you is?" Jason asked as he scooted a little bit closer to her. The tension was so thick between them that you could easily cut it with a knife.

"What is it? You can tell me," she replied, wagging her eyebrows suggestively at him.

He was about to answer when the bell rang again; signaling that class was about to begin. Jason and Trini both groaned in annoyance as they scooted back to their original spots just as Ms. Grier entered the classroom. Several other students quickly took their seats and with that, class began.

"Good morning, students," Ms. Grier said, smiling.

"Good morning, Ms. Grier," the students responded.

"Okay, class, because of the school dance coming up soon, I thought for today's lesson, we should talk about the 80's and their impact on the world and pop culture," she instructed.

Throughout the class, Jason and Trini kept their focus at hand, but they managed to steal lingering glances at each other from time to time. He even managed to wink at her, sending her mind into a tizzy. They still couldn't get over their impromptu flirting earlier on. Trini was also a little bit disappointed because Jason was about to reveal his favorite part on her body, but had he said what he said, needless to say, she would've end up getting butterflies in her stomach.

The bell rang again, signaling that class was finally over. Everyone started piling out of the classroom, trying to get to their next class in order to avoid getting detention. When the dust finally settled, Jason and Trini were the only two left. And they both were still sitting at their desks.

"Well, since we're all alone finally, you were about to tell me what's your favorite body part on me is," she said, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah. I did. It's your hands, Trini."

"M-my hands?" she asked, looking confused.

He got up from his desk and started gathering his things together. "I love your hands. They're so delicate, but strong. Soft and feminine, but also lethal and powerful. Whenever we have to fight the putties or any monsters, you have the ability to strike without a moment's notice."

Trini got up from her desk and went over to where Jason was standing. "Wow. That was something. Can you stop what you're doing for one second?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as he dropped everything and stood right in front of her.

Surprising them both, she reached over and took his hands into hers. He was stunned to feel her fingers laced with his. He took the time to feel her beautiful soft skin and realized that what he just told her definitely did him justice. He was also amazed to see their hands fit together, like two missing pieces of a puzzle.

They never wanted this moment to end.

However, reality finally set in and they knew it was time to go. Jason reluctantly released her hands and continued gathering his things together. Trini ended up gathering her things up herself and allowing a comfortable silence to linger between them. It was only a matter of time before the sexual tension finally boils over.

"Well, I'll see you later, okay?" Jason said, breaking the silence between them. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed right for the door.

Trini smiled at him as she finished packing her things up. "Count on it, Jase."

He winked at her one more time before finally leaving. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach again as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and proceeded to head out the classroom herself; only to discover a piece of paper lying on the floor. She reached down and picked it up, then she glanced at it while walking out of the classroom, making sure she didn't bump into a wall. Trini quickly noticed that it was Jason's English notes he had written down. She kept staring at it and came across something significant about his handwriting.

A lightbulb went right off in her head. Reaching inside of her backpack, she rummaged through it until she pulled out the letter she had received yesterday and held it side by side with Jason's class notes. She kept glancing back and forth between them; trying to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

And that's when the realization set it. The beautiful hand written love letter, Jason's class notes; she had figured it out.

Trini's heart started beating madly. She held both pieces of paper to her chest and allowed a huge smile to form on her face.

It was Jason who wrote her that letter.

It was Jason who professed his love to her.

And she will end up going to the dance with him, come hell or high water.

As she was walking towards her next class, however, she had failed to notice a certain female figure coming from around the corner. And she was furious. There was no way in hell that Asian chick is gonna go to the dance with Jason; not if she had anything to say or do about it. Even though she suffered a major setback by getting into a confrontation with Bulk, that's not gonna stop her from getting what she wants.

Tina Harper will not rest until Jason Lee Scott is hers!

**Coming up in the next chapter: With the dance now edging closer and closer, Jason and Trini starts spending some more time together. Meanwhile, Tina comes up with a new plan to snag Jason, but will it work or will someone else foil her plan? Stay tuned!**

**Be warned, ladies and gentlemen, there's gonna be a little time jump. We're starting to get to the climax of the story. And, yes, Tina's back. But, don't worry, I already know what I'm gonna do with her. I did mention that she won't be in the story for very long.**

**Happy Labor Day!**

**Please review!**


	6. Take You Down

**Well, as I mentioned in the last chapter, we're starting to get to the climax of the story. I'm telling you right now; Jason and Trini will finally be together within the next chapter. It just depends on how I'm gonna play that one out. And, I also mentioned that Tina, my OC, won't be in the story for very long and this chapter will mark her final appearance in my story. I know exactly what I'm gonna do with her and I promise you, she won't be a problem anymore. After the next chapter or two, it's gonna be pretty much smooth sailing from there for our red and yellow rangers.**

**On a more somber note, September 3****rd**** marked the 13 year anniversary of Thuy Trang's untimely passing. There was so much love, support and tributes pouring out all over the internet and I was touched to read every last one of them. As I mentioned in one of my other stories, Trini Kwan will ALWAYS be alive in any story I write in the foreseeable future. RIP Thuy.**

**One more thing, as I mentioned in the last chapter, there's a little bit of a time jump because the climax of the story is fast approaching. The dance will most likely take place in either chapter eight or nine.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 18__th__, 1994_

Over the course of the last five days, Jason and Trini has been spending a lot of time together; from sparring on the mat, enjoying walks in the park, sharing a big bowl of ice cream at the parlor and even going to the movies together, with them sitting next to each other and sharing a huge tube of popcorn. There also has been quite of few touches between them; from him placing his hand on her shoulder affectionately to her rubbing his lower back slowly and a little bit more seductively. They even made it a point to stand near each other when it came to the gang going out together.

It was pretty clear that the intense chemistry between the red and yellow rangers was about to reach its boiling point.

They didn't know what was happening between them at this point, but they liked it. They liked it a lot. Jason and Trini was just one step closer to revealing their feelings to each other, but there was still one thing that was holding them back. The one thing or one person who was doing everything she could to prevent them from being together.

And her name just happened to be Tina Harper.

The blond girl was so determined to go to the dance with Jason that she was starting to lose sight of who she was. If anything, she was so obsessed with the gorgeous teenager that she was alienating herself from her closest friends. They kept warning her that he doesn't want to have anything to do with her, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Furthermore, she still had her ex-boyfriend Bulk to contend with. Ever since their heated exchange in the hallway a couple of days ago, he pretty much took every single opportunity to embarrass and humiliate her in public whenever they run into each other.

Yesterday afternoon was the worst. She even ran all the way home sobbing hysterically because Bulk had produced a photo of her kissing the boy she was messing with behind the hulky teenager's back for everyone to see. Tina couldn't believe he would do something so vile and degrading like that; just because she had found someone else who seemed to treat her better. In the end, however, more humiliation came her way after she found out the boy she was messing with, Charles, made a bet with one of his best friends to see if he could have sex with her and he nearly succeeded. That really destroyed her self-esteem.

It didn't matter, though. She was still determined to get Jason. Tina's not about to let anyone stand in her way; which is why after drying her tears and getting herself together, she spent the rest of the evening in her room concocting a foolproof plan in getting the sexy boy to be hers once and for all. Smoothing the wrinkles away from her short red dress and straightening out her short blond hair, she began sauntering her way inside the youth center and began searching for Jason. It was time to put her plan into action.

Meanwhile, speaking of Jason, he and Trini were sitting at the juice bar, sipping their smoothies and sharing a few laughs. They were sitting right next to each other; with his hand on her lower back and her head was laying slightly on his shoulder. They were oblivious to the hell that was about to freeze over in a few minutes.

"So, um, Trini, who are you going to the dance dressed as?" he asked, their light conversation turning serious.

She sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I have one or two options. Either I'm gonna go as one the girls in Robert Palmer's "Addicted to Love" or I'm going as the princess in "The Princess Bride". I've always loved that movie."

"As you wish," he recited that famous line from the movie.

She couldn't help but laugh. "What about you, Jase? What are you going to the dance as?"

"Either the karate kid or one of the three amigos," he revealed.

"I can see you as the karate kid because of your martial arts training," she said, smiling.

"My martial arts training, huh? So it's not my devilishly good looks?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows playfully, which caused her to throw her head back and laugh hysterically.

"Jason Lee Scott, sometimes your ego is too big for your own good!" Trini said, still laughing hysterically.

"Hey, what can I say? I just have a way with people," he chucked.

Just then, Ernie, the owner of the juice bar and really good friend to the teenagers, showed up behind the bar with a slightly worried look on his face. Jason and Trini stopped laughing long enough to see what was going on.

"Hey, Ernie, what's up?" Jason asked, smiling at the older gentlemen.

Ernie pointed his head towards the entryway of the youth center. "Be warned, Jason. Hurricane Tina has just showed up. And look at the getup she's wearing."

The red and yellow rangers looked over their shoulders long enough to see Tina making her way over to them. Jason had a horrified look on his face while Trini glared at the blond. It's pretty obvious from the revealing short dress that Tina was still determined to get what she wanted.

"Can you believe what she's wearing? What's her problem?" Trini leaned over and whispered in his ear, looking disgusted.

Jason just shook his head in disbelief. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Want me to stick around?" she asked, placing her hand on his broad shoulder.

He looked her with a pleading look on his face. "Would you, please? I just have a sinking feeling that it's not gonna be pretty."

"You can say that again," she agreed as Tina finally made her presence felt. Jason literally felt sick to stomach when she pressed herself up against him and allowed her hand to linger on his arm seductively.

"So, Jason, have you changed your mind about going to the dance with me? I'm telling you; we could be the most popular couple in town," she said, smiling eerily at him.

He tried so hard not to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Sorry, Tina, but my decision still stands. My interest lies in someone else. Besides, you're coming off a little bit too strong."

Tina just pressed closer to him even further and paid no mind to what he had just said. "Oh, come off it, handsome. Everyone knows you don't have a date to the dance. I'm here, I'm single and I'm ready for you to be my man. I'm not gonna let anyone stand in my way."

Trini finally had enough. She wasn't about to sit back and allow this shallow, bitchy girl to push up on her Jason. The fearless yellow ranger got up from her chair and stormed her way over to where Tina was standing. Placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, Trini hastily pulled Tina away from Jason.

"Listen, Tina, back off. Jason made it very clear that he's not interested in you," she said in a condescending tone.

Tina glared at her rival, her blue eyes burning with fury. "No, you listen, Ms. Kwan. He _is _interested in me! You need to back off because he doesn't want you!"

Trini just laughed sarcastically. "Girl, you really have lost your mind. I suggest you get off your high horse and be human for once. What part of 'Jason's not interested in you" don't you understand? I think all that hair coloring really fried your brain!"

Tina was angry. So angry, that she raised her hand up and slapped the Asian beauty right across her face. That slap was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing and ran all the way over to where the action was.

Jason was worried. He has never seen Trini get slapped before because she usually don't get into physical confrontations unless it was absolutely necessary. Watching her just standing in front of him, rubbing her sore face with her hand and glaring at the blond girl, he knew he's gonna have to jump in and break it up if she decides to retaliate.

The red ranger was right about one thing: it was not looking pretty. At all.

"Did that hurt, Trini? Well, too bad. You're standing in the way of my man. Move out the way!" Tina seethed as she pushed Trini away. She was about to resume her plans in getting Jason when she felt the wind being knocked out of her.

Tina screamed out in pain when Trini grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back so tightly, the blond girl felt her shoulder was about to pop out. Then, to further add insult to injury, Trini ended up knocking her down on the ground and pressed her knee onto her lower back, causing Tina to scream out in pain. Everyone that was surrounding them cheered Trini on.

"Now, you listen to me, Tina, 'cause I'm not gonna tell you this again. Jason's not interested in you. He doesn't like you; never have, never will. You need to get that through your thick skull. Keep this up and you're gonna find yourself by yourself. With that being said, I'm gonna let you up and you're gonna leave. You're not gonna do anything else to me. You're gonna leave me and Jason alone or else I'll be more than happy to report you to Mr. Caplan for being aggressive. You don't wanna mess with me, okay?!" Trini snapped, pressing her knee down on Tina's back more forcefully to empathize her point.

Tina couldn't believe what was happening. Her plan in getting Jason to take her to the dance just completely went up in smoke thanks to the yellow ranger foiling her plan once and for all. Quickly realizing that Trini was serious about reporting this incident to Mr. Caplan, she quickly nodded her head. The pain on her back was excruciating, to say the least.

Trini finally got up off her. She stood up and wiped the dirt away from her knees as Tina finally got up from the floor, looking completely embarrassed and disheveled. With now hot tears streaming down her face, she quickly turned on her heel and started to leave the youth center, just as Bulk and Skull decided to make their presence felt once again. They headed up towards the bar, just as Tina was about to leave altogether.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my slutty ex-girlfriend again? So, Tina, did you really think you could get a date with muscle brain over there?" Bulk snickered, pointing his finger at Jason, who was too busy helping Trini dusting some of the dirt off her clothes. Ernie was kind enough to hand her a ice pack for her slightly bruised face.

Tina glared up at her ex-boyfriend and his idiotic best friend. "Leave me alone, you big tub of lard. Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Hey, you can't talk to Bulk like that!" Skull chimed in, which caused Bulk to drill his elbow into his sidekick's stomach.

She just shook her head at the dark haired fool and glared at him. "Don't you have a mind of your own, you stupid idiot?!"

"Hey, you leave him alone, Tina. Besides, I'm not done with you," Bulk jumped in, still snickering at his ex.

"Well, I'm done with you. Piss off, you fat jackass!" she snapped as she pushed past them. Just when she was about to leave, however, Bulk had called her out.

"Oh, and before I forget, I just got through talking to Charles on the phone and he told me to give you this!" he screamed, which caused the blond woman to stop dead in her tracks.

"What are you talking about? Give me what?" Tina asked, turning around and looking at the hulky teenager with a confused look on her face.

She would get her answer a moment later when he tossed a folded piece of paper right at her feet. She reached down and picked it up, then she unfolded it and skimmed right through what it said. More fresh tears started streaming down her face as she kept staring at the piece of paper being held in her hands.

"Why are you doing this, Bulk?! What's your problem?!" she shrieked.

He just smirked while Skull was laughing hysterically. "Oh, come on, Tina. You know why I'm doing this. You think I wouldn't find out that Charles and I weren't the only ones you messed with? How many more dudes are out there, toots?"

Skull pointed his finger at her and kept laughing hysterically. "Man, Bulkie, good thing you got away from her while you still had the chance."

"Oh, will you please shut up, fool?!" Tina screamed angrily at her ex's sidekick.

But Skull just kept laughing and pointing his finger at her while Bulk just stood there and kept snickering at her. Not wanting to deal with either one of them anymore, she turned on her heel and ran out of the youth center, with the bumbling bullies running right behind her. As the excitement of what went down was finally dying down, Trini was gathering her things together and shoving them inside her backpack. Jason was trying to talk to her, but she lightly brushed him off and kept putting her things into her bag.

"Tri, are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

She stopped what she was doing long enough to look at him "I'm fine, Jase. I just need to get home and get my face taken care of. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, Trini. Um, can we meet up somewhere tomorrow? I have something important to talk to you about," he said as he watched her zip her backpack up and sling it right over her shoulder.

"Where do you wanna meet?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"How about we go to the park after school? We can go for a walk and talk. I promise you, we won't be interrupted," he assured her, looking at her with a pleading look on his face.

Trini sighed deeply and gave him a small smile. "Okay. Meet me at my locker after school and I'm all yours. I'll see you tomorrow."

She leaned over and, to his shock, she pecked him right on his lips, then she turned on her heel and walked out of the youth center. Jason smiled like a fool because the tigress, the yellow ranger, his best friend, his soon to be girlfriend Trinity 'Trini' Kwan just kissed him on the lips. Though it was a quick peck, he knew he's never gonna wash his lips again.

"Dude, you got it bad," Ernie beamed, snapping the red ranger out of his trance.

Jason sighed deeply and touched his lips with his fingers. "Tell me about it, E. I love that girl."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. And, because I'm such a hopeless romantic myself, I can assure you that Trini feels the same way about you. Everything's gonna work out fine, Jason. I have complete faith in you," Ernie said as he reached over and patted the hunky teenager's shoulder.

"Thanks, E. I'll see you later," Jason smiled as he was getting ready to leave himself. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out $5, then he handed it over to the owner of the juice bar. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and left the youth center, the anticipation of finally telling Trini his feelings becoming overwhelming.

It's gonna be extra hard for him to go to sleep tonight because all he's gonna do is dream about her again; not to mention sporting yet another raging hard on in his pants. The fearless leader has taken enough cold showers to last in his life. He can't keep his feelings bottled up inside of him anymore.

Jason just hoped that Trini will feel the same way about him when it's all said and done.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The moment of truth has finally arrived. Jason and Trini go to the park and confront their feelings for each other head on. Will it end in happily ever after for the red and yellow rangers or will it end in heartbreak? Stay tuned!**

**Last chance to lay out your suggestions on what 80's songs I should use for the dance. And what the rangers will be dressed up as will be revealed as well.**

**Please review!**


	7. Come Together

**Okay, PR fans and friends, the moment of truth has finally arrived. Jason and Trini will finally confront their feelings for each other in this chapter. I know I've been keeping you in the dark long enough, so everything will be out in the open in this chapter and you're gonna love me even more after you read it. I'm warning you right now, after this chapter, it's gonna be smooth sailing for the rest of the story concerning our favorite red and yellow rangers, so there's gonna be nothing but fluff from here on out. And, Tina will be mentioned one last time in this story, but you're gonna like what had happened to her.**

**One more thing, after I finish this story, I'm gonna go back and focus solely and fully on my one shot series **_**Sweet Sweet Love.**_** It's been on a temporary hiatus since this story has gained valuable steam and I do have another Trason one shot I'm working on. I just have Conner/Kira to contend with and then I'll go back and post more one shots about some of my absolute favorite PR pairings. **

**By the way, I have a one shot about Jason and Trini coming your way soon. It's gonna be based on the dream he had about her in chapter two of this story and you're gonna be able to read it in its entirety. Furthermore, I just posted a special birthday one shot about my favorite pairing since ASJ's birthday was on Wednesday. It's called _Happy Birthday, Red._**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 19__th__, 1994_

The anticipation of revealing their feelings for each other was making both Jason and Trini very nervous.

Both of them had butterflies in their stomach, their hands were clammy and they couldn't wait for the day to be over with.

They made it a point not to see each other as much because they want the excitement of what could happen between them to linger on a little bit longer. The red and yellow rangers never thought in a million years that they could even harbor any feelings for each other; seeing that they've been friends for so long. However, there were also doubts lingering in their head. Jason and Trini were well aware that things may not work out the way they want to in the end, but they were more than willing to take that risk. Love does work in mysterious ways.

After their hasty encounter with Tina yesterday, however, she hasn't been seen or heard from all day. She never even showed up for any of her classes or the youth center. In fact, even her closest friends haven't seen her. It has been relatively quiet, but neither Jason and/or Trini didn't know whether it was a good thing or not. All they know is that after Trini took the blond down and threatened to report her to the principle's office, it was pretty clear that Tina took the hint and left. She hasn't been seen or heard from since.

And you thank Bulk once again for managing to embarrass and humiliate her. Turns out, when he tossed her a folded piece of paper at her feet as she was leaving, it was a list of all the boys she had messed with. To add further insult to injury, he managed to make copies of the list and distributed it among his fellow classmates; even posting it up on the bulletin board for the entire school to see. If this was Bulk's way of seeking the ultimate revenge on Tina, well, he succeeded. Big time.

What the hulky teenager did to his lying, cheating, manipulative ex-girlfriend proved to be the last straw for the petite blond. She ran home, sobbing hysterically, ran up to her room and made it a point of not coming out for the rest of the day. Her friends even tried to call her several times, but she refused to even talk to anyone. Her family tried to coerce her into joining them for dinner, but she refused to even come out of her room because she has lost her appetite. It was pretty clear that Tina has had enough of everything.

The final bell rang and students began coming out of their respective classrooms. Among the melee, Trini and Kim were the last ones to emerge and headed straight for their lockers. The yellow ranger was all kinds of nervous because it just a few minutes, she's gonna be going to the park with Jason and hopefully, by the end of the day, she would end up not only with a date to the dance, but she would end up being with the handsome red ranger. Period.

"Tri, are you okay?" Kim asked as she opened her locker door and began putting her things inside.

Trini sighed deeply. "I'm nervous, Kim. Jason's supposed to be meeting me here. We're going to the park."

Kim stopped what she was doing at looked at her best friend with a mischievous grin on her face. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I just hope that he doesn't change his mind," Trini said under her breath.

Kim placed her hand on the dark haired woman's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Tri. Jase will show up. He's probably pretty nervous himself. I have faith in the both of you. Everything's gonna be okay."

Trini let a small smile form on her face. "Thanks, Kim. I'm gonna need all the emotional support I could get."

Meanwhile, Jason was coming out of his last class; his heart beating madly against his chest. Tommy, Billy and Zack followed right behind him, exchanging knowing looks on their faces. They knew today was the day that the leader of the power rangers was finally gonna tell the yellow ranger how he felt and vice versa. Over the course of the entire day, Jason has been practicing in his head what he's gonna say to her, how he's gonna be able to lay his feelings out on the table and hoped that by the end of the day, a kiss between them will seal the deal. If not, he's gonna be one miserable red ranger.

"Bro, relax. Everything's gonna be okay. I know in my heart that you and Trini will end up together before it's all said and done," Tommy assured his friend by patting him on his shoulder.

Jason sighed deeply. "I hope so. I tossed and turned in my bed last night because this moment just kept racking my brain. Hell, I barely even slept."

"Aw, man, don't worry about it. Just be honest with her and everything will be okay. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Zack asked, trying to make light of the situation.

Jason narrowed his eyes at his boy. "Uh, besides possibly getting rejected? Nothing."

"Don't worry about it, Jase. I'm positive that after today, you're gonna gain not only a girlfriend, but also a date to the dance. Besides, you should have no problem since Tina's no longer a problem," Billy jumped in, patting Jason on his shoulder to show support. The four friends continued walking down the hallway until they reached their destinations: their respective lockers.

They found Trini and Kim conversing amongst themselves, standing in front of Trini's locker as Jason stopped to look at her. She was looking beautiful wearing a yellow knee length sun dress and her hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You're right, guys. It's time for me to make my move. Wish me luck," Jason said before he proceeded to head towards the two ladies. Tommy, Zack and Billy gave him a mock salute while laughing amongst themselves.

"Hello, ladies," the red ranger said, interrupting their conversation. Trini looked over her shoulder and smiled at him; placing her hand on his arm and squeezing it softly.

"Hey, Jase. I was waiting for you to show up. Ready to go?" she asked, turning her full attention on the handsome boy standing in front of her and not noticing that Kim had stepped away from the soon to be couple and ended up standing right next to Tommy, who promptly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm ready if you are," Jason said as he watched her put her things in her locker and closed it. They proceeded to walk down the hallway, side by side, waving to their friends goodbye before going around the corner and disappearing from view.

"Anyone feel like getting a smoothie from the juice bar?" Zack asked as the remaining power rangers turned on their heels and proceeded to leave the school themselves.

"Negative for me. I'm meeting up with Marge at her house. We're going over final details of our costumes and I'm having dinner with her family. What about the rest of you?" Billy asked as they slowly walked down the hallway.

"Well, it looks like me, Tommy and Zack are gonna hang out at the juice bar, however, being the nosy person that I am, I'm thinking about going to the park and seeing what's the status update with Jason and Trini," Kim said, grinning foolishly.

Tommy rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on, Kim, leave them alone. I'm sure they will tell us all about it the next time we see them."

"I have to agree with him, Kim. Let them have their moment together. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end," Billy assured his female friend.

Zack patted her on her shoulder. "They're right, girl. We'll know about it soon enough."

Kim nodded her head and gave them a small smile. "You're right, guys. I guess all the anticipation of finding out about my friends getting together got the best of me, that's all."

Tommy leaned down and pecked her on her lips. "Don't worry about it, hon. All I know is, we're gonna have fun at the dance."

"Yeah, man, I can't wait to tear up the dance floor with Angela!" Zack beamed, laughing hysterically and jumping up and down like a fool as they headed towards the youth center.

But they couldn't forget about the task at hand: Jason and Trini. The rest of the gang really hoped and prayed that the red and yellow rangers get together before it's all said and done.

If not, it could spell disaster for all of them.

X

_Angel Grove Park_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 19__th__, 1994_

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the park. Crystal clear skies could be seen illuminating in the lake and the atmosphere was calm and serene as you can see kids playing among the fresh green grass, elderly men and women feeding the birds and couples walking along the lake, holding hands.

Jason and Trini were one of them. Though they weren't holding hands (yet), they were walking side by side, stealing knowing glances at each other and allowing silence to claim them. Trini was holding a single daisy in her hand and smelling it, thanks to Jason picking one out as they passed the garden earlier and allowing the fresh fragrance to engulf her nose. Butterflies were also fluttering in her stomach because she has been waiting for this day since all of this started.

Jason was in the same shape as her. His heart was beating so madly, it was almost leaping out of his chest. Running his fingers through his wavy brown hair, the fearless leader was being reduced to mush just from being near her. You would think he'd just put everything on the line and tell her how he feels, but he bides his time. When the time is right, everything will be revealed. Right now, he's just marveling at the fact that he's on a nice, romantic walk with the fiercely yellow ranger.

"So, uh, how have you been, Tri?" he asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

She raised her head up and looked at him. "I'm fine. I'm a little nervous about this. How bout you?"

He sighed. "Honestly? I'm in the same shape as you are. I've been trying to work up the courage to spend some time with you all day today."

"I hear you. So, can I ask you a question?" she asked as she finally stopped in her tracks, with him doing the same thing.

"Sure, Tri. What's on your mind?" he replied, looking concerned.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When did you start having...feelings for me?"

Jason knew it. The age old question had just been asked. He couldn't lie to her; not now, not ever.

"To be honest with you, we've been friends for so long, I've always seen you like a sister. However, with so much hype concerning the dance and our wonderful friends had this crazy idea that you and I go together since we're the only ones who don't have dates. At first, I told them to let it go, but over the course of almost two weeks, things started changing between us," he started explaining.

"What was the exact moment that changed your mind?" Trini asked, stepping a little bit closer to him.

"When I kissed your cheek at school. It shocked me, too; doing something so bold because as I mentioned before, we've been friends since we were little kids. However, what really confirmed my feelings for you was, um, when I had a dream about you," he said under bated breath, his face turning ten shades of red.

Trini's eyes were widened in shock. "Y-you had a dream about me?"

"Yeah, I did. Let's just say, it involves the both of us slowing dancing to _The Next Time I Fall in Love_, some kissing and some more intimate activities between us," Jason said softly.

"Whoa, that's heavy," she said, finding a nearby bench and sitting down on it, trying to process what the red ranger had just told her.

"Heavy indeed. When I woke up in my bed, even I couldn't believe it. That dream felt so real to me," he replied, taking a seat right next to her.

"So, what else confirmed your feelings for me?" she asked, turning to face him. She really wanted to know what he was thinking.

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Well, a lot of things started progressing after that dream I had. I got some really good advice from our friends, the whole Tina disaster, you shocking me by kissing me on my cheek, our impromptu flirting in Ms. Grier's class. But the real kicker was when you took down Tina after she slapped you. I was worried for you."

"Believe me, you don't usually see me take anyone down unless we're fighting putties or monsters. But, I turned out okay," she assured him with a smile of her own.

"I know. However, you really shocked me when you kissed me on my lips before leaving. It took Ernie to break me out of my trance," he finished, reaching over and grabbing her hand gently.

"I don't know what possessed me to do that, but I couldn't resist. So, since you revealed everything, I think it's time I do some revealing myself," she said, still smiling.

"The floor's yours," he said, gesturing his hand out as if he was giving her the green light to say what she needs to say.

"Thank you. Well, it's like this: I was in the same shape as you were about being friends for so long. I always saw you as a big brother, a protector, a confidant, someone I can come to for anything. However, as you said before, with so much hype surrounding the dance and our friends having dates, I actually contemplated not going at all. But when Kim told me that you didn't have a date, a part of me was happy because it was then that my feelings for you as a friend started to change. After you shocked us both by kissing me on my cheek, ironically enough, I was listening to the song you was talking about on the radio, after I got off the phone with Kim and told her all about it," Trini explained, laughing softly.

"Did she squeal loudly on the phone? You know that girl lives for gossip," Jason chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, things started changing between us when the whole Tina drama started. I overheard a conversation she was having with one of her friends about wanting you to take her to the dance when I was standing at my locker. I was coming out of volleyball practice when it started. I knew I couldn't let that happen," she said, her voice turning serious.

"Whoa, come down there, tiger. What else?" he asked, rubbing her back affectionately.

"The letter. I figured out it was you who wrote it because you dropped your notes in the classroom. All I had to do was compare the handwriting between the letter and the notes you jotted down side by side and I pretty much confirmed it. By the way, I love it. It was very beautiful," she told him, touching his arm gently.

Jason kept smiling at her. "I meant every single word I wrote."

"And that's pretty much it. Now, here we are, sitting in the park, pouring out our feelings for each other. The question is, are we gonna do something about it or are we gonna forget it?" Trini asked, looking at him intently.

The ball was now in his court. He had two options: either he's gonna do something about it or he's gonna shut up about it. He has this beautiful girl, whom he has loved for so long, sitting next to him and laying out her intentions after he had laid his own intentions out. You could feel the tension brewing between them.

After not much consideration, the fearless red ranger decided to go with the first option. He knew what he had to do.

He got up from the bench, pulling her up with him. He never let go of her hand and he pulled her closer to him. She felt her stomach turning as he reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand. Their faces were now just inches away from each other.

"Well, are you gonna kiss me or am I just wasting my time?" she said softly.

"Don't worry, Tri. I'm not waiting around any longer," he replied before he finally planted his lips on hers, which sealed the deal. She felt her eyes close delightfully, her knees going weak and her heart racing because he was kissing her. Jason Lee Scott was _finally _kissing her. And this kiss was living up to everything she hoped for and so much more.

For him, it was finally a dream come true. He always wondered what it would be like kissing a beautiful girl like her and now that it was happening, he never wanted the moment to end. If anything, he could kiss her for the rest of his life.

Wanting more contact, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him closer to her. Both of his hands were cupping her face at this point as the kissing not only continued, but it was starting to intensify. They didn't care about anything else; they were just over the moon about finally being together.

They couldn't be happier.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Jason removed his hands away from her face, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He never wanted to let her go.

"Well, that was some kiss," Trini beamed, breaking the silence between them.

He smiled brightly. "You're telling me. I've been wanting to do that for a long time. It was well worth the wait."

"Well, with that being said, I have another question for you. Jason, will you go to the dance with me?" she asked, raising her head up to look at him.

"It'll be my pleasure, Trini. But on one condition," Jason chimed in, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

"And what's that?" she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, hugging her tighter.

"I'd be delighted," she answered before their lips met again, this time, more passionately.

They were so caught up with each other that they failed to notice their friends hiding behind the bushes and watching everything unfold before their eyes.

And they were giving each other high fives to celebrate.

Mission accomplished.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The dance has finally arrived. What will the original six be wearing for the big night? Stay tuned!**

**This story is winding down. I give it three to four more chapters and then it'll be complete. Thank you so much for loving and embracing this story to pieces. I love you all.**

**Please review!**


	8. Dance Fever, part 1

**Okay, readers, we've finally come to the biggest moment of the story: the school dance. And, yes, everything will be revealed; from what the rangers will be wearing, the music being played, the couples being revealed, all of that will be happening starting in this chapter. Now, because typically school dances last for a couple of hours, there's gonna be at least two chapters dedicated fully to the 80's party. Oh, and did I mention that it's gonna be chock full of fluff for our rangers; especially Jason and Trini. Expect them to be all lovey dovey with each other lol. One more thing, I also mentioned that Ernie and Ms. Appleby will be paired up at the dance as well, so be on the lookout for them in this chapter. **

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, this story is winding down. I can now tell you that the story will fully come to an end in chapter twelve, then I can work on my other PR stories; including my one shot series **_**Sweet Sweet Love. **_**Don't worry, because I have plenty more Jason/Trini stories coming your way in the foreseeable future.**

**Oh, and be warned, some early 90's music will be played at the dance as well because being that I'm a huge old skool music lover, there were a lot of the 80's sound resonated in the early 90's as well. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 22__nd__, 1994_

The youth center was so full of life when the dance finally began. It was speculated that it was gonna be a huge turnout, but not only did the students of Angel Grove High more than lived up to the hype, but everyone who showed up was decked out in full 80's ensemble. There were several male students dressed up as Michael Jackson, Prince and George Michael, female students dressed up as Madonna, Pat Benatar and Cyndi Lauper and everyone dressing up as some of their favorite movie characters. It was truly a fun and wild time and the festivities were just getting started.

Mr. Caplan, the school principle, was chaperoning the entire event. He was even dressed up as Mr. Vern from_ The Breakfast Club _because he didn't want to left out. He had his hands folded behind his back and proceeded to walk around the crowded youth center to make sure everything was in order.

Ernie decided to keep the juice bar open for business in case anyone wanted to buy a drink. He was dressed up as Mike Reno, the lead singer from the rock group Loverboy. Even more wild and crazy, he was even wearing the red leather outfit Reno wore in the music video for _Working For the Weekend_, although he was able to get it altered to fit his size.

The dance floor was so packed with kids dancing to Men At Work's _Who Can It Be Now? _Several couples were dancing together, including Kim and Tommy, Zack and Angela and Billy and Marge. Jason and Trini hasn't shown up yet, but the dance was still in its early stages so they're not missing anything major right about now.

"Man, what a turnout for the party, huh?!" Tommy asked, pretty much shouting because of the music being so loud and everyone talking around him. He was dressed up as Jake Ryan from the movie _Sixteen Candles_; though he pulled his mullet shaped hair into a ponytail.

"I know! Everyone's having a great time already!" Kim screamed back, dancing her heart out. And, true to her word, she was dressed up as Mary Lou Retton, the Olympic gold metal gymnast. She even was wearing the wig that resembled the hairstyle Retton had back in 1984.

"By the way, you look really cute," he winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

"Oh, yeah, right, Tom. You're just trying to butter me up so we can go and make out in your car later on," she snickered.

He just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "Hey, can't blame me for trying."

Just then, while still dancing together, Billy and Marge danced over to the pink and green rangers. And, true to their form, the blue ranger was dressed up as Thomas Dolby and his girlfriend was dressed up as the sexy assistant from the _She Blinded Me With Science _music video_. _They both actually looked really good together.

"Hey, have you both seen Jason and/or Trini? They should've been here by now," Billy said, looking around the crowded room for their friends.

"No, not yet. I'm sure they'll be here soon, Billy. In the meantime, let's continue to dance," Kim assured her brainy best friend before Tommy grabbed her arm gently and twirled her around on the dance floor. Billy and Marge shrugged their shoulders for a moment before they continued to dance together, not caring about anything or anyone else for the moment.

"Is everyone having a good time so far?!_" _the DJ asked on the loud speakers.

The whole room screamed out "YES!" at him while they continued dancing with one another.

"Well, let's keep the momentum going, ladies and gentlemen! Here's Nu Shooz with their number one hit song I_ Can't Wait_!" he announced and sure enough, the booming familiar base line was starting to play and everyone just kept on dancing.

It was then that Jason and Trini finally arrived at the big event, holding hands and looking _very _comfortable together. They searched for their friends and quickly found them dancing on the dance floor, but the red and yellow rangers decided to mingle around for a moment before they end up getting their groove on themselves.

"Look at the crowd! I can't believe so many people showed up!" he asked as he lead her over to an available table at the juice bar, then he pulled out a chair for her like a gentleman.

"I know, babe. And look at the dance floor! It's so crowded. I just hope we can be able to find a place there before the night's over with," she replied as they both finally sat down and scooted closer together.

"Listen, Tri, I wanna thank you for coming to the dance with me. You are really something special," he said, reaching over and tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him. "Well, the pleasure's all mine, Jase. I do love you, you know?"

"I love you, too," he said as he leaned over and planted his lips on her softly, for which she responded by grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly. They exchanged several more light kisses before finally pulling apart.

"Would you like to dance, Ms. Kwan? I happen to love this song by Nu Shooz," Jason said as he got up from his chair and extended his hand out to her.

Trini laughed softly as she slipped her hand into his and got up from her chair. "It'd be my pleasure to dance with you, Mr. Scott."

Together, they maneuvered their way onto the dance floor, rocking their hips rhythmically to the beat of the song. He took her in his arms and dipped her playfully, then he brought her back up and proceeded to twirl her around, both of them laughing along the way. Just then, Kim and Tommy, Zack and Angela and Billy and Marge decided to join their friends and make their presence known. They were so happy to see Jason and Trini having a great time together.

"Bout time you two showed up! We were looking everywhere for you!" Kim called out to them.

Trini just smiled as she continued dancing with her man. "We wouldn't miss this for the world. Can you believe so many people showed up?!"

"Tell me about it! This has turned out to be a successful venture so far!" Billy chimed in. Marge was dancing right behind him.

"By the way, you two look really good together! Keep it up!" Zack jumped him, giving his thumbs up for approval as he and Angela bumped their hips together. The black ranger was dressed up as a b-boy as promised; wearing a Kangol hat, Gazelle glasses, a full on Addidas tracksuit and Nike tennis shoes. And his date was dressed up as a fitness model a la Jane Fonda in the early 80's. They were looking really good together.

"Thanks, Z-man!" Jason winked at his best friend as he continued twirling Trini around in his arms and dancing with her. It was pretty obvious that he has no plans of being away from her anytime soon.

The next song began to play, which happened to be America's hit song _You Can Do Magic_, but the six power rangers and their dates decided to sit this one out. The guys decided to grab a table and sit down while the ladies went to the ladies room to freshen up.

"Man, I'm beat and the night's just getting started," Zack sighed deeply as he sat down in his chair.

"I agree with you, bro. My feet are killing me," Tommy replied, shaking his head.

"My inner self is telling me to take it easy myself, but I have a sinking feeling I'll be back on the dance floor soon enough," Billy said under his breath.

Jason laughed at his friends. "Come on, guys. You can't be that tired already."

"Well, we are, so leave us alone. Besides, we should be teasing you for finally getting your act together with Trini. What took you so long to get here, anyway?" Zack asked, narrowing his eyes at the fearless leader.

Jason rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If you guys must know, both of our parents wanted to take pictures of us in our costumes, so Trini and I ended up posing at lot in front of my car and at our respective houses. By the way, doesn't she look cute dressed up as a cheerleader?"

Tommy, Zack and Billy groaned in annoyance at seeing their friend having googly eyes for the yellow ranger. While they were happy that he finally got his act together and snagged her, they don't need to hear about it all the damn time.

"Yeah, Jase, we know. Trini's hot; especially in that cheerleading uniform. Just don't make us suffer by bragging about her over and over again, please. We can't take it, bro," Tommy jumped in, putting his face in his hands.

"Yeah, Jason, my subconscious mind can't take another minute of you going on and on about her," Billy chimed in, patting his friend on his broad shoulder.

"Okay, fine. I'll go get us some punch, then," Jason said as he got up from his chair and headed towards the table to get the refreshments.

"Guys, we're never gonna live this down, are we?" Tommy leaned over and whispered.

Zack and Billy looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads simultaneously. They were happy for him, but it's gonna be torture from here on out.

Meanwhile, in the ladies' room, Trini, Kim, Angela and Marge were standing in front of the mirrors and fixing themselves up. They also wanted to take the opportunity to talk amongst themselves without being interrupted too much. They still had plenty of time to dance their hearts.

"So, Trini, it seems things are going well between you and Jason," Kim said, breaking the silence between them as she was applying pink lipstick on her lips.

The yellow ranger couldn't help but smile. "I'm so crazy about him, girls, it's ridiculous. I'm so happy we were able to have that talk in the park."

"We're happy for you, Tri. You and Jase are great together," Angela said, smiling at her friend.

"Well, you guys are partly responsible for making it happen. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to have the guts to tell him how I felt. And, Marge, that red hair bow I borrowed from you worked like a charm. I knew I had him right where I wanted him," Trini replied, winking at the brunette.

"Well, the pleasure's all mine. I knew I had to return the favor. After all, you played a major part in getting me and my Billy together," Marge said dreamily, her mind wandering about the handsome blue ranger she had fallen for.

"Girls, what are we doing here? We should be back out there with our guys. We don't wanna keep them waiting," Angela said as she finished fixing herself up.

The rest of the girls agreed and after looking at themselves in the mirror for a little bit longer, they finally walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the crowded youth center.

Just then, the guys decided to head back towards the dance floor because the next song was starting to play. It was none other than Al B. Sure!'s massive hit song _Nite & Day_ and the dance floor was pretty much packed when the first notes started to blast through the speakers.

Even Ernie decided to join in on the fun. He grabbed Ms. Appleby by her hand and led her to the dance floor, then they started dancing together; much to the surprise of Jason, Tommy, Zack and Billy. They were so transfixed at seeing their teacher and the owner of the youth center dancing together that they barely noticed Trini, Angela, Kim and Marge joining them a moment later, wondering why their guys were looking so shocked.

"Uh, fellas, what's going on?" Kim asked out loud. She even snapped her fingers in front of Tommy's face to snap him out of his trance.

"My eyes must be deceiving me, but Ernie and Ms. Appleby are...dancing together," Billy finally said, pointing his finger at the occupants still dancing together on the dance floor.

"No way! Ernie and Ms. Appleby?! This is amazing!" Trini grinned as she came up behind Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I guess even they have that dance fever," Zack chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, why don't we go down there and join them? This is my jam!" Jason suggested, looking at his friends with a smile on his handsome face. He grabbed Trini's hand and pulled her towards the crowd, then he wrapped his arms around her and started swaying to Al singing about telling the girl he loves how he feels about her night and day and how they could conquer the world if they stick together.

The others shrugged their shoulders and decided to join in on the fun; maneuvering their way through the crowd to find their respective spots on the dance floor and saying hi to anyone they came across.

Needless to say, the night was just beginning.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The school dance continues with our favorite couples going into the slow dancing phase. And Jason and Trini step outside to spend some alone time together. What will happen? Stay tuned.**

**Please review!**


	9. Dance Fever, part 2

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, in this chapter, the big 80's dance continues for our six teenagers with attitude and their dates. I'm having so much fun writing this piece, but as I mentioned in the last chapter, all good things must come to an end. I said that chapter twelve will spell the end of this story, but don't worry, I have plenty more Jason/Trini stories in the works, not to mention I still have my one shot series **_**Sweet Sweet Love **_**to contend with as well. We're now entering the slowing dancing phase of the big night, so if anyone recognizes the big ballads of the 80's, let me know and tell me why you love that song.**

**One more thing, I'm thinking of doing another one shot series, but it's gonna be focused solely on my minor favorite pairings because I have so many ideas concerning my major favorite ones that it's gonna be virtually impossible for me to add any of my minor ones into **_**Sweet Sweet Love. **_**So I'm gonna go ahead and give them their own one shot series and give them the proper treatment they deserve. It'll most likely happen after the new year, so bare with me on this.**

**Oh, and be warned, some heavy Trason petting happening in this chapter. It gets pretty steamy, but I'm not gonna take it **_**too **_**far ;).**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 22__nd__, 1994_

_Billie Jean _by Michael Jackson was currently being played and there was not one person who was dressed up as the king of pop was doing his signature dances and working a crowd into a frenzy. In fact, two high school freshmen, one was dressed up as MJ from his _Thriller _days and another dressed up from his _Bad _days, were currently in a friendly dance competition to see who could do the moonwalk the best, causing a huge crowd to gather around them in a circle and cheer them on. It was pretty much a sight to behold.

Among those in the crowd were Kim, Tommy, Zack, Angela, Billy and Marge. Jason and Trini decided to sit this one out and their whereabouts were currently unknown, but they didn't leave the dance altogether. The remaining rangers and their dates clapped and cheered, even bobbing their hands and moving their hips to the smooth R&B classic. Even more surprising, Ernie and Ms. Appleby were standing not too far from them and they even were dancing along to the song. In fact, the owner of the youth center had his arm around her shoulders, showing his affection towards her. To his relief, not only did she not move away, but the beloved teacher laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Guys, check out Ernie and Ms. Appleby. Who would've thought they would end up together?" Zack said, pointing his finger at the lovely couple standing just inches away from them.

Kim smiled as she held Tommy's hand. "They do look cute together, don't they?"

"Affirmative, Kimberly. Ernie's a good guy and Ms. Appleby's great. I think they have a shot of a future together," Billy agreed as he wrapped his arms around Marge's waist.

"Speaking of having a shot of a future together, has anyone seen Jason and Trini at all? They're missing all the fun here," Angela said, looking around the room to see if the red and/or yellow rangers were anywhere in sight.

Kim narrowed her eyes at her friends knowingly. "Knowing those two, I'm sure they want to be alone with each other for a bit. I'm sure they're fine."

"I think you're right, Kim. I mean, they haven't left each other side since they got here. I just hope that they don't do what I think they're gonna do," Tommy quipped, shaking his head.

"Aw, leave them alone, Tom. With so many people showing up to the dance, can you blame them for wanting some alone time away from prying eyes?" Zack smirked.

"Zachary, you, sir, have a one track mind," Marge jumped in, laughing softly just as the next song began to play. It turned out to be _The Captain of Her Heart _by Double and so the crowd were broken up into couples for this timeless, romantic song. Kim laid her head on Tommy's chest (seeing that he's taller than her) and smiled as she felt his arms being wrapped around her tightly. She looked over her shoulder long enough to see Billy and Marge and Zack and Angela also slowing dancing to the beautiful song about a girl finding the man who turns out to be the keeper of her heart.

Speaking of keeper of hearts, Jason and Trini were finally located outside the youth center. They ended up sitting in the backseat of his car, engaging in a heavy make out session as the car radio was on low volume as another ballad was being played. Ironically enough, it was the song that started the whole charade for them in the first place, _The Next Time I Fall in Love. _

She felt shivers going up and down her spine when she felt his soft lips sucking on her neck lightly. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed contentedly as he continued peppering her neck and shoulders with tender kisses. Their lips met again in a heat of want and need; their hormones raging out of control. They continued lavishing each other with passionate kisses as they continued to get lost into each other. When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart.

Trini ended up laying her head on his shoulder and smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her. Jason kissed her forehead gently and cradled her gently, not wanting to let her go. They laid in each other's arms; allowing a comfortable silence to linger between them as the song they both had loved so dearly was coming to an end. They knew they couldn't stay out here forever. The dance was still raging on and they didn't want to miss out on anything.

"Well, that was fun," she quipped, breaking the silence between them.

He chuckled. "You can say that again. Alas, we can't be out here much longer. At the rate we're going, our friends will most likely send out a search party for us."

"You know what? Let 'em. I love spending time with you like this. Now that you're my man, I have no intention of letting you go," she told him as she looked at him with a grin on her face.

He kissed her forehead and grinned right back at her. "Same with you, baby. I love you, Trini."

"I love you, too, Jason," she said before pulling him down for a deep, passionate kiss. He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him; as if he was trying desperately to crush her to him. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she felt his soft lips leave her mouth and he once again started peppering kisses along her neck and shoulders. He couldn't get enough of her and vice versa.

The red and yellow rangers knew they had to put a stop to what they were doing before they go too far, though it was pretty hard considering they were sitting in his car and their desires for each other was reaching its boiling point. No, Jason and Trini wanted their relationship to last; not only physically, but also emotionally. As Janet Jackson quoted in her hit song _Let's Wait Awhile_, it'll be worth the wait if they hold off on the intimacy for a little bit longer.

"I guess we should head back inside before we lose control, huh?" she breathed heavily as she started to pull away from him reluctantly.

He nodded his head slowly and released her from his hold. They both ended up fixing themselves up by straightening out their clothes and making sure that they at least look decent enough. They didn't want to go back inside the dance looking like they just climbed out of bed.

That would be embarrassing.

Once they finally got themselves together, Jason climbed out of his car and extended his hand out to her. Smiling brightly, she slipped her hand into his and climbed out of the car herself, then he shut the car door closed.

"Aren't we the gentleman tonight?" she laughed, winking at him.

He just grinned foolishly. "My mother taught me right. Come on, we better head back inside before our friends start thinking the worst."

Squeezing his hand affectionately, she leaned over and pecked him on his lips quickly before they proceeded to head back inside.

Another big slow song was being played as the couples on the dance floor continued to sway together romantically. The Jets' _You Got It All_ started blasting through the speakers just as Jason and Trini finally made their presence felt a few moments later. They quickly found their friends dancing with one another, so they decided they wanted to join in on the festivities. Squeezing her hand gently and smiling at her, he led her on the dance floor and pulled her into his strong arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, murmuring the words to the timeless slow dance classic and finding comfort because she was with the one boy she had always loved and adored. She couldn't believe her good luck.

"Bout time you two came back. We were looking all over for you," Kim quipped as she and Tommy maneuvered their way over to them.

Trini smiled. "Jase and I said that you guys were gonna send a search party out to find us. We were just sitting in car, catching up."

"Ah, catching up, huh?" Tommy asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Jason, feigning disgust, punched his 'bro' on his arm playfully.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Oliver. It wasn't like that and you know it," Jason snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Jase. Oh, and by the way, you got lipstick on your cheek," Tommy pointed out as he and Kim continued to dance together.

Trini, to her credit, pulled out her compact mirror and handed it over to him. He looked to see if Tommy was telling the truth and sure enough, his right cheek was covered with lipstick. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of tissue, then he proceeded to wipe it off his face furiously.

"Sorry, babe. I guess I got carried away," she whispered in his ear, causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head for a moment.

"Eh, you were claiming your territory. I didn't mind," he winked at her. He checked himself over to make sure he was looking good and once he saw that the lipstick was completely wiped off his face, he continued dancing with his girlfriend, just as a mid-tempo song was starting to play.

"Oh, man, this is my jam!" Zack screamed, causing Angela and the rest of the clan to laugh as he got his groove on. Sure enough, Tara Kemp's _Hold You Tight_ got the crowd rocking and rolling. Angela decided to stay on the dance floor with her date while the rest decided to sit this one out and get some refreshments.

"I'm telling you guys; Zack's like the energizer bunny. When it comes to dancing, he just keeps going and going," Jason quipped, causing the others to laugh.

"I just hope Angela can keep up with him. Is he always like this?" Marge asked, laughing softly.

"Hon, Zack has no shame when it comes to dancing. He loves being the center of attention," Kim giggled.

"Affirmative, Kimberly. He's always light on his feet. Furthermore, the guy just loves to dance," Billy chimed in, wrapping his arm around Marge's shoulders and planting a soft kiss on her temple.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm parched. Why don't we get some punch for all of us?" Tommy suggested.

"Uh, sure, I could use some right now," Trini said, lightly drilling her elbow into Jason's stomach. He winked at her before he, Tommy and Billy headed towards the refreshments table.

"So, uh, Trini, what were you and Jason doing sitting in his car?" Kim asked, narrowing her brown eyes at the pretty Asian suggestively.

Trini just smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know, pinky."

"So nothing happened? Nothing at all?" Marge asked, looking perplexed.

Trini just kept smirking. "I never said that, ladies. I'm just gonna say that's for me to know and for you two girls to find out."

"Party pooper," Kim and Marge said simultaneously.

"Hey, now, a girl's gotta keep some things to herself. I don't be asking you two about your little encounters with Tommy and Billy, so I'm keeping my mouth shut about me and my Jason," Trini winked at her friends.

Their dates returned a few minutes later and handed them their drinks, just as Zack and Angela decided to sit the next song out and joined their friends a few minutes later. Zack stopped by the refreshment table and grabbed two cups of punch, then he handed one over to Angela; not before leaning over and kissing her on her cheek lightly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" she asked, looking pleasantly surprised.

He smiled sheepishly at her. "To thank you for coming with me and for giving me a chance. I know I've come off a little bit too strong, but my intentions were real and genuine."

"Well, you're welcome, Zack. And, just for the record, I've always liked you. I was just playing hard to get, you know?" she replied, grinning.

"And, to think he was trying a little bit too hard to get her," Jason snickered, causing the others to laugh along with him.

"I must say, they do look cute together, don't they?" Kim said, elbowing Tommy on his hip playfully.

"My subconscious mind is saying that I think they have a chance to be together for a long time," Billy jumped in, smiling brightly as he leaned over and kissed Marge softly, causing Tommy, Kim, Jason and Trini to "ooh" at the couple. Zack and Angela saw what was going on and decided to join in on the playful teasing themselves.

"Oh, leave us alone, guys," Marge playfully scolded.

"Sorry," everyone said simultaneously.

"Okay, everyone, the DJ has informed me that if you want to dedicate a song to that special someone, now's the time to do so. In the meantime, here's _Piano In The Dark _by Brenda Russell. Have fun, kids," Ernie announced over the PA system. Just as the song began to play, couples started filling up the dance floor.

"Oh, I love this song," Kim said, placing her hands on her chest and smiled brightly.

"Would you care to dance with me, my sexy little gymnast?" Tommy asked as he extended his hand out to her. She eagerly slipped her hand into his and grinned foolishly.

"Sexy little gymnast, huh? I like that," she replied as they made their way through the crowd. Zack and Angela and Billy and Marge joined them not long after, leaving Jason and Trini behind.

"Don't you wanna dance?" he asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

She looked at him with a smile on her face. "I do, but I just wanna stand here with you for a moment. I'm just so happy right now."

"Why are you so happy?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Because I'm here with you. I never thought in a million years that I've fallen in love with my best friend, not to mention that you actually felt the same way about me. With so much that has happened leading up to this night, I seriously considered not coming to the dance at all. Now, I got you and you got me. I couldn't be more happier than I am right now," she explained.

He placed his index finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up so he could look into her sparkling brown eyes. "Believe me, Trini, the feeling's mutual. It's not gonna be easy and we may not agree on everything, but I do know is that I love you and I'm gonna do everything I can to keep that pretty smile on your face every single day."

"I'll hold you to that, Jason," she replied, thumping his nose with her index finger.

"Well, with that being out of the way, now I wanna dance, Rex," she quipped, gripping him arm gently.

"By all means, lead the way, Tiger," he replied as she dragged him onto the dance floor. He easily gathered her in his arms and allowed himself to get lost to the music.

He knew exactly what he's gonna be requesting to the DJ on what song he's gonna be dedicating to her. He just hopes that she likes it.

Or loves it.

**Coming up in the next chapter: As the dance nears its conclusion, Jason goes to the DJ booth and makes his request on what song he wants to dedicate to Trini. What song did he request? More importantly, will she like what he requested? Stay tuned!**

**Only three chapters left to go. Are you guys having fun reading it and much as I'm writing it? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


	10. Dance Fever, the conclusion

**With only two chapters left in this story, we're coming towards the conclusion of the big 80's dance. I had such a great time writing this piece and I'm so happy that so many of you have embraced me writing a multi-chaptered Power Ranger story again, with our favorite red and yellow rangers as the main focus. I meant what I said that I have plenty more Jason/Trini stories in the works, including my one shot series about them, so I have no plans on going anywhere concerning Power Rangers anytime soon. I love you all for taking the time to read this story, favorite it, follow it, review it and loving it completely. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy chapter 10.**

**One more thing, there's gonna be a combination of ballads and dance tunes for this chapter, not to mention Jason's request to the DJ on what song he's dedicating to Trini. And, don't worry, this song happens to be one of my favorites (I'm a '83 baby) and was featured in one of my favorite movies from 1984. Can you name the movie I'm talking about? RIP to John Hughes for making some of the most timeless brat pack movies of our generation.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 22__nd__, 1994_

_I Can Dream About You _by Dan Hartman was the next song being played as the dance was still packed with teenagers dancing with one another. Among the crowd was of course Jason and Trini, who pretty much never left each other's side throughout the entire night. Currently, he was twirling her around in his arms and singing the words right to her, causing her to blush something terrible. He even lifted her up and just to make sure he didn't drop her, he wrapped his arms around her legs and continued twirling her around. She couldn't help but giggle at his antics, but she couldn't remember a time when she felt this happy in her life.

He finally sat her back down on her feet safely and they continued dancing together; exchanging light kisses and warm touches along the way. Zack, Angela, Billy, Marge, Kim and Tommy decided to sit this one out and got a big kick out of watching their friends getting their groove on and being all affectionate with one another. The six remaining friends sat at a table near the bar and relaxed for a few moments. It wouldn't be long before they would end up back out on the dance floor.

"Guys, I'm so happy for Jason and Trini. I mean, look how happy they are together," Kim said, pointing her finger at them.

Tommy just shook his head and laughed. "Sweetheart, we're never gonna hear the end of this. Jason was going on and on about how hot she looked in her cheerleading uniform. My poor little ears couldn't take it."

"Oh, come on guys, cut them some slack. And, you of all people shouldn't be complaining because, let's face it, how long did it take for you to start pursuing me, Mr. Hip Hop Kido?" Angela sassed, nudging her elbow against Zack's hip playfully.

The black ranger couldn't help but look sheepish. "Okay, you got me right there, but come on, Jason couldn't stop bragging about Trini all night. It was starting to get on my nerves."

"Affirmative, Zack. My brain just can't take much more of him going on and on about Trini. We all know she's beautiful. You don't have to keep reminding me," Billy groaned, burying his face in his hands. Marge, who was sitting on his lap, ended up slapping the back of his head with her hand and glaring at him playfully.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Mr. Cranston. As I recall, you were scared out of your mind when we first met. If anything, I had to be the one to ask _you_ to take me to the dance," she sassed, causing him to blush something terrible.

"Not to mention, we had encouraged you to ask her, but you chickened out," Kim jumped in, snickering.

"Okay, okay, you got me there. Stop picking on the poor little smart kid," Billy laughed.

"Oh, come one, Billy. Where would be the fun in that?" Tommy quipped as he leaned over and kissed Kim's forehead gently, causing her to smile.

Meanwhile, Jason and Trini had decided to take a break from dancing again, so they left the dance floor and joined their friends up at the juice bar. Because the gang occupied the table near the juice bar, being the gentleman that he is, he ended up pulling a chair out for her at another nearby table and watched with a gleam in his eye as she took a seat. He quickly pulled out another chair and sat right next to her; trying to get as close to her as much as possible.

"Man, I need to chill out for a second. I can't count how many times people had bumped into me on the dance floor," Jason said, chuckling.

Trini grinned as she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. "And you were just trying to protect little ole me."

"In a heartbeat. I know you can hold your own and I love that about you, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The last thing I want to happen is to see you get hurt," he told her truthfully.

Still smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you, Jase. You're one of a kind."

"So are you, my sexy little tiger," he growled in her ear, which caused her face to heat up.

"Oh, please don't make me gag," Zack joked, wrapping his hands around his neck as if he was choking himself. The rest of the gang burst out laughing at Zack's antics.

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Z-man. I can flirt with my girl all I want and you can't say or do anything about it. Besides, I can count how many times Angela had rejected you before she finally came to the dance with you."

"He got ya there, bro," Tommy snickered, patting him on his shoulder.

_Hold On To The Nights _by Richard Marx was the next song being played and the dance floor was once again filled with couples dancing with one another. The eight friends decided they didn't want to be left out, so they got up from their tables and made their way onto the dance floor once again. After being coupled up, they began to sway to the soft piano sounds and soothing lyrics of the 13 time grammy winner.

Trini laid her head on Jason's shoulder and closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as they swayed softly in unison. The yellow ranger felt that nothing could go wrong whenever she's with him. Even though she's perceived as a strong, silent type, fearless, lethal fighter with lighting strike reflexes and a no nonsense attitude, at the end of the day, she's still a female and she's not immune to love and romance. And to be able to come to the dance with the one boy she had always loved and adored was just an added bonus.

She couldn't be more lucky to share this moment with him.

As for Jason, just to have this beautiful creature in his arms was heaven on earth. He kissed the top of her head gently and watched as other couples got lost into the song and each other. He couldn't help but grin when he watched Tommy scooping Kim up in his arms (seeing that he's taller than her), Zack dipping Angela in his arms and Billy wrapping his arms around Marge from behind and dropped a kiss on her neck, which made her laugh heartedly. He was not only happy to be here with the girl of his dreams, but he was also seeing his friend being happy with one another as well.

"Jase, what are you thinking about?" Trini asked as she raised her head up to look at him.

He peered down at her with that same grin on his face. "Just how happy you make me, that's all."

"Well, you make me happy as well. I'm having so much fun with you right now. I know for sure that we're gonna make it," she assured him.

He leaned over and pecked her on her lips before tightening his arms around her. "I love you, Tiger."

She smiled into his chest. "I love you, too, Rex."

"Remember, everyone, if you have a song you want to dedicate to that special someone you came to the dance with, all you gotta do is go up to the DJ and tell him. We're nearing the end of the dance, so make your request right now," Ernie said over the PA system. The next song being played was _Careless Whisper _by Wham! as the couples continued to dance together on the dance floor.

"Stay right here, Trini. I'll be right back," Jason told her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. She watched him head towards the DJ's booth as Kim, Tommy, Zack, Angela, Billy and Marge headed to where she was standing.

"What's Jason doing?" Kim asked, pointing her finger at him leaning over and whispering something to the DJ's ear.

"If my calculations are correct, it appears that he's requesting something to the DJ," Billy revealed to his friends.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's gonna be spectacular," Trini grinned foolishly as Jason returned a moment later.

"Hey, guys," he said to them. Trini wasted no time by wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I was only gone for a moment, babe. You knew I was coming back," he chuckled, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, aren't you two cute?" Kimberly cooed, placing her hands on her chest and looking at them dreamily. Everyone that surrounded her burst out laughing at her gesture.

"That's a good one, honey," Tommy chuckled. She gave him the dreaded 'evil eye', which caused him to stop laughing right away and he wrapped his arms around her, silently groveling at her and mumbling apologizes along the way. Kim knew she could never stay mad at him for so long.

"Dude, you are so whipped!" Zack snickered, which caused Angela to smack him upon his head for poking fun as his friends.

"So, what did you request to the DJ, Jason? I'm sure it's gonna be fantastic," Marge beamed brightly.

Jason just chuckled. "You're just gonna have to wait and see. Or rather hear."

"Well, whatever it is, I know I'm gonna love it to pieces. Just like I love you," Trini said, wagging her eyebrows playfully. That one simple action caused him to blush something terrible. She squealed when he dipped her in his arms, then he leaned down and kissed her soundly, causing her knees to go weak. It was a good thing that he was holding her because she would've passed out and turned into a puddle because of his kisses.

"Dang, Jase, let the girl breathe tonight," Zack snickered, snapping his fingers in front of Jason's face in order to get his attention. The red ranger finally pulled her up on her feet, but he refused to release her from his grip. He once again wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close to his side.

"Sorry about that, ladies and gentlemen. I got carried away. I can't help myself when it comes to her," he smirked, kissing the side of her head lovingly.

"Yeah, we can tell," Tommy snickered, which caused Kim to drill her elbow into his stomach. He doubled over in pain, which caused the rest of the gang to laugh and point their fingers at him.

"See what I mean?" Zack asked, throwing his head back and laughing hysterically.

"Ha-ha, laugh it up, Zachary. Oh, hey, who's that good looking dude trying to holla at Angela?" Tommy said, pointing his finger at something that caught his brown eyes.

Zack's laugh faded immediately when he looked over his shoulder to see what Tommy was talking about. Turns out, Angela was talking to Ernie and Ms. Appleby. The black ranger looked at his teammate with a glare on his face. Even wearing his Gazelle glasses didn't stop him from getting upset.

"Very funny, Tommy," he growled angrily, causing the others to bust out laughing.

"Ah, Zack, don't get mad. I got ya good, didn't I?" Tommy said as he leaned over and patted his friend on his shoulder.

"Actually, that wasn't funny, man. At all. I'm gonna remember that the next time Kim gives you a hard time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and get my date back before Ernie decides to dump Ms. Appleby and steal Angela away from me," Zack said before he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Guys, I was just kidding. You know that, right?" Tommy asked, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

Billy smiled timidly. "Of course, Tommy. Just give him some time cool down."

"I agree, bro. He'll get over it," Jason assured his best buddy as Zack and Angela rejoined the group a moment later, hand in hand.

"Hey, Zack I'm sorry for what I said," Tommy said sincerely.

Zack nodded his head and before anyone knew it, they were exchanging handshakes as a form of everything was cool between them.

"It's solid, dude. No harm, no foul," Zack conceded, smiling at his friends.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last song of the evening. And the DJ has informed me that someone had come to his booth and requested this song to be played for his special someone. So Jason, you have asked and now you shall receive. Trini, he requested this song specifically for you, so I hope you and everyone else here enjoy it. Have a good night and make sure you guys get home safely," Ernie said over the microphone. He sat it down after saying what he had to say then he returned to Ms. Appleby just as the DJ started playing the song Jason requested.

Trini looked up at him, her eyes sparkling brightly and she felt giddy inside because the song he had requested just happens to be one of her favorites.

"Jason, you're amazing!" she squealed delightfully, throwing her arms around his neck.

He just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He winked at his friends, who were by then coupled up with each other and gave him their thumbs up. As much as they loved ribbing him for being cheesy, they were happy to see him be with the one he truly loves the most.

"Anything for you, baby," he whispered in her ear as they began to dance. The lights were dimmed for this special occasion and the disco ball was spinning from the ceiling, making this moment even more special. The couples on the dance floor was so lost in the moment that they didn't care about anything else.

Simply put, it was magical.

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_So true_

_Funny how it seems_

_Always in time, but never in line for dreams_

_Head over heels when toe to toe_

_This is the sound of my soul_

_This is the sound_

_I bought a ticket to the world_

_But now I've come back again_

_Why do I find it hard to write the next line?_

_Oh, I want the truth to be said_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_I know this much is true_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_I know this much is true_

_With a thrill in my head and a pill on my tongue_

_Dissolve the nerves that have just begun_

_Listening to Marvin (All night long)_

_This is the sound of my soul_

_This is the sound_

_Always slipping from my hands_

_Sand's a time of its own_

_Take your seaside arms and write the next line_

_Oh, I want the truth to be known_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_I know this much is true_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_I know this much is true_

_I bought a ticket to the world_

_But now I've come back again_

_Why do I find it hard to write the next line?_

_Oh, I want the truth to be said_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_I know this much is true_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_I know this much is true_

_This much is true_

_(This much is a-true-oo)_

_(This much is a-true-oo-oo)_

_I know, I know, I know this much is true_

_(This much is a-true-oo)_

_(This much is a-true-oo-oo)_

_(This much is a-true-oo)_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_(This much is a true-oo-oo)_

_I know this much is true_

_(This much is a-true-oo)_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_(This much is a true-oo-oo)_

_Know this much is true_

_(This much is a-true-oo)_

_(Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi)_

_(This much is a-true-oo-oo)_

_(Know this much is true)_

_I know, I know, I know this much is true_

As the song came to an end, Jason and Trini looked at each other for a moment; love dancing in both of their eyes. Before they knew it, their faces were just mere inches away from each other and their hearts were beating madly in their chests. Tightening his arms around her, he knew he couldn't wait much longer.

Before they knew it, their lips fused together in a combination of love, want, need and declaration. It was the kiss that let them know that no matter what happens, as long as they have each other and stick together, they can accomplish anything and prepare for anything that may come their way.

After all, the Saber Toothed Tiger and Tyrannosaurus are more fierce and stronger together than apart.

**Coming up in the next chapter: With the dance finally over with, Jason takes Trini home. What happens once they arrive at her front door? Stay tuned!**

**This is the second to last chapter. I do have an epilogue up in store for you soon enough, so bare with me on this. Oh, and one more thing, I don't own the lyrics to the song **_**True. **_**I'm not trying to make any money off of it. **

**Please review!**


	11. I Adore You

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is officially the last chapter of the story. I do have an epilogue planned for you and it's chocked full of fluff for all my fellow Trason fans out there. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I wanna take the time to thank each and every one of you for taking the time out of your lives to read this story, favorite it, follow it and review it. Like I said before, it's has been a while since I wrote a full fledge Power Rangers story and believe me, it's not gonna be the last. I'm already working on my next story starring my favorite non-canon couple, so be on the lookout for it soon.**

**In fact, go to my profile page and vote on if the plot of my next story is a good idea or not. I have a whole lot of ideas popping in my head and I do plan on returning to my one shot series **_**Sweet Sweet Love **_**once **_**This Much is True **_**is complete. Also, I do have two more one shot series in the works; one for my minor favorite pairings and one for my absolute favorite non-canon couple Jason and Trini.**

**So, sit back, relax and enjoy this last chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove Youth Center/Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 22__nd__, 1994_

It was still a beautiful night by the time the dance was finally over and done with. Students began piling out of the youth center; talking amongst themselves about how much fun they had dressing up in full 80's gear and having the best time of their lives on the dance floor. The parking lot was overcrowded with kids standing around, getting into their cars and for others, they decided to walk home because some of them didn't live too far from the youth center. They made sure to walk home in groups, however, because even though Angel Grove was a quiet, peaceful town, trouble and danger seems to always lurk in the shadows.

Among the last to arrive in the parking lot were the original six and their dates. All four guys had their arms around their ladies as they prepared to head home themselves. Thank God tomorrow's Sunday, so they don't really have to get up and do anything spectacular. Sundays was always the best day to just relax and be lazy.

"Well, what a night, huh, guys?" Kim asked, snuggling close to Tommy.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I'm completely pooped from all that dancing," Zack breathed heavily, squeezing Angela's hand.

"So, anyone has plans tomorrow?" Trini asked as she laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"You know the Zack man has to go to church with the fam. After that, I'm pretty much gonna chill out for the rest of the day," Zack proclaimed.

"Really? I didn't know you go to church," Angela said, looking a little bit surprised at her date.

"Yeah, well, it's important to me and my family to attend service every Sunday. Would you like to go with me?" Zack asked, looking a little bit hopeful.

She couldn't help but smile at his sweet suggestion. "I'd love to. Pick me up tomorrow at 10, okay?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly, making her blush. "Count on it, beautiful. It's best that I get you home safely so you can get your beauty sleep. I'll catch up with you guys later."

The rest of the gang said goodbye to Zack as he escorted Angela to his car. They watched as he made sure she got in first before jogging around to the driver's side of his vehicle and getting in himself. After starting the engine, he began pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well, Marge and I have to get home ourselves. We're having brunch with our families in the morning," Billy announced as he squeezed his girlfriend closer to his side.

"Precisely. I need to get out of this outfit before it drains the life out of me," Marge jumped in, adjusting the tight dress she was wearing to a more comfortable fit because it was digging in her skin.

"Can I help?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows at her playfully, causing the others to laugh and snicker.

"William, get your mind of the gutter and take me home," Marge warned, glaring at him. He nodded his head sheepishly and proceeded to head towards his rad bug.

"Wow, Marge, way to reel him in, girl," Kim said, giving the brunette a high five.

"Somebody has to. See you guys later," Marge said as she waved to her friends. Then she jogged over to the rad bug and climbed right in, with Billy following right behind her a moment later.

The parking lot was starting to look empty and the only ones that were left were Jason, Trini, Tommy and Kim. They watched as Billy began pulling out of the parking lot and as he was driving by, he honked at his friends, quickly stuck his hand out of the rolled down window and waved at them before disappearing from sight.

"Man, the dance was awesome tonight," Tommy said, breaking the silence between them.

"Tell me about it. I can't remember having this much fun in God knows how long," Jason agreed, smiling at his 'bro'.

"I know. But, I better get home and rest my tired feet. I think I'm gonna soak in the bathtub for a while. I can't remember dancing so much in my life," Kim sighed deeply.

"Well, with that being said, it's best that I take you home now, beautiful. We're still on for the picnic in the park tomorrow, right?" Tommy asked her, hope dancing in his brown eyes.

She leaned up and planted a searing kiss on his cheek. "Of course, handsome. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend some alone time with my favorite guy in the world."

Trini leaned over and whispered in Jason's ear. "Are we gonna be as bad as them, Jase?"

He smirked. "Baby girl, we're already off to a good start. At the rate we're going, we're gonna end up worse than them."

"Good. Just remember this: I don't share what's mine," she growled seductively, playfully grabbing his behind and causing him to yelp out in surprise.

"D-duly noted," he gulped, his face turning ten shades of red.

"Hey, what are you two doing over there?" Kim called to her friends.

Trini broke away from Jason long enough to respond to her best friends. "I was just whispering to him about getting together for some sparring sessions sometime."

"Sparring, huh?" Kim asked, narrowing her eyes at the pretty Asian.

"Yes, sparring. Get your mind out of the gutter, pinky. It's not like that and you know it," Trini snickered.

"Whatever. We're outta here, guys. See you later. Oh, and Jase, let the girl breathe for once in your life," Tommy joked, winking at the brown haired hunk.

Jason just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, Tommy. You don't hear me saying the same thing when it comes to my little 'sis'."

"That's because I can handle him, big bro. See you guys later," Kim said as she leaned up and kissed Jason on his cheek, then she reached over and enveloped Trini into the circle of her arms.

"I'm so happy for you, Tri," Kim whispered in her ear.

Trini had the biggest smile on her face when they pulled apart. She didn't have to say anything because her smile had said it all.

"See you guys later," Tommy and Kim said as they headed towards her car, since he came to the dance with her because his car was in the shop.

Jason and Trini waved goodbye to their friends as they headed towards his car. Being the gentleman as he is, he opened the door for her, for which she climbed in; not before she winked at him for being sweet to her. After making sure that she was safely settled in, he walked around his vehicle and opened the driver's side door, then he climbed right in.

"Man, I'm pooped," he sighed deeply as he finally closed the door beside him. He turned in his seat so that he could look at her for a moment.

"You and me both, hon. I just wanna go home and get some sleep. Good thing I don't have any plans tomorrow," she replied, smiling at him.

"Me, either. So, you're not doing anything tomorrow and I'm pretty much in the same shape, how about we catch a movie together?" he suggested as he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.

Trini smirked at him with a knowing glance on her face. "Any excuse to get me alone, huh, Rex?"

Jason blushed something terrible. "Can you blame me for trying?"

She leaned over and their mouths fused together passionately for a few minutes before finally pulling apart. Both of them were breathing heavily and allowing sly grins to form on their faces.

"Nah, I can't blame you. Truth be told, I could use some alone time with you as well," she said breathlessly.

He smirked as he turned around in his seat again. He leaned forward and revved up the engine to his car, just as the parking lot was starting to look empty. Checking the rearview mirror to make sure no one was coming up behind him, he started to pull away from his spot and began driving towards the exit. The next thing you saw was the car disappearing from view.

For the next several minutes, a comfortable silence lingered between them as Jason was driving down the street. He reached over and placed his hand on top of her as he continued driving. Trini, to her credit, laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand softly; silently letting him know that she loves him and she's there for him.

As they were heading towards the home stretch, he let go of her hand long enough to turn the car radio on. Sure enough, the quiet storm was on and the song was being played was Color Me Badd's hit single _I Adore Mi Amor_. She leaned back against the car seat and closed her eyes; reflecting on everything that's been happen in the course of the last two weeks. The fearless yellow ranger never thought in a million years that she could love someone quite like Jason Lee Scott. Because he's been her best friend for so long, she never saw him anymore than that: a friend, a confidant and like a big brother.

Now, sitting in his car, holding and squeezing his hand and allowing a huge smile to form on her face, Trini realized that love does work in mysterious ways. She's just glad that they were able to figure it out before it was too late.

Jason finally pulled up in her driveway a few minutes later and killed the engine to his vehicle. Realizing that she was finally home, she opened her eyes and sat up in her seat. He climbed out of his car and jogged over to the passenger's side, then he opened the door and stuck his hand out to her. Grinning foolishly, she slipped her hand into his and climbed out of the car with a little help from him.

"Aren't we being such a gentleman tonight, huh, Mr. Scott?" she sassed, winking at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and squeezed her hand softly. "What can I say? Mother knows best, right?"

"Precisely. Now, why don't you continue to be a gentleman and walk me to my door," she suggested with a smile on her beautiful face. Gripping his hand tightly, she allowed him to lead the way and together they walked up the steps and ended up on the porch. It wasn't long before they ended up standing right in front of her front door.

"Jason, I had such a great time with you tonight. A part of me still can't believe I got you as my boyfriend," she said, smiling at him.

He grinned at her. "Believe me, babe, the feeling's mutual. I'm going to sleep with this silly grin plastered on my face."

"I hope you don't get too tired. We have a date to the movies tomorrow, remember?" she reminded him, slapping his arm playfully.

"Ah, yes, the movies. I meant to ask you, do you want to go to the theater or the drive in?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

She pondered that question for a moment, with a wicked gleam on her face. "Hmm, Jase, that's a good question. Theater or drive in? Theater or drive in?"

"Trini!" he bellowed.

She laughed and she playfully slapped his arm again. "I'm just yanking your chain. Drive in is fine. Besides, we'll get kicked out of the theater if we're caught making out. At least at the drive in, we can be a little naughty, don't you think?"

"I like the way you think, baby," he growled as he wrapped his arms around her and yanked her closer to his body. Her hands found themselves being splayed on his chest as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too," she responded softly as he leaned over and captured her lips with his. They stood there, kissing passionately for a few minutes before air finally became a problem and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jason said as he finally released her.

Trini smiled at him. "Tomorrow, Jase. You'll come by and pick me up, right?"

He went down the steps and headed right for his car, not before he winked at her. "Count on it, Tri. I love you. Sleep well, Tiger."

"I love you, too. Good night, Rex," she replied as she opened the door and walked inside her home. She looked out the window to see him get into his car and revved up the engine. He started backing out of the driveway, making sure that he didn't hit anything or anyone and before she knew it, he was driving down the street and away from her eyes.

Trini leaned back against the door and allowed a contented sigh to escape her lips. Oh, she definitely gonna sleep well tonight; especially because she's gonna be dreaming about Jason and all the wonderful things he had done for her at the dance. He was so charming, so romantic, so loving and so caring with her that she felt like a princess.

And he was her prince.

As she finally started heading upstairs to her room, she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a framed photo of her and Jason that was taken at the dance. He was standing right behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her cheek. She had the biggest, silliest grin on her face as she covered his hands with hers and felt completely comfortable in his arms. They barely paid attention to the photographer snapping the photo at them.

When she finally reached her bedroom, she closed the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb her parents since their room is right next to hers. Trini sat her framed photo down on her desk and began removing her cheerleading uniform. After discarding them in the hamper, she slipped on her yellow nightgown and headed right over to her doll collection, which was right by the window. She picked up her favorite doll, the infamous Mr. Ticklesneezer off the top cabinet and kissed him on his forehead.

"It's been a long, fun filled night for me. I'm on cloud nine and I can't stop smiling. Jason is so amazing. He makes me so happy, I can't stand it sometimes. We're going to the movies tomorrow and I'm sure we won't be watching whatever picture he picked out as much because we're gonna be too busy making out in his car," she explained to her doll with a giggle. She stared at Mr. Ticklesneezer one more time before putting him back on the top cabinet and prepared herself to go to bed.

She grabbed her framed photo off the desk and headed straight for her bed. Upon climbing right in, she kissed the photo, then she sat right on the night table in plain sight so that when she wakes up in the morning, that photo will be the first thing she sees.

"Good night, Jason. I love you so much," she whispered as she finally laid down and pulled the covers up over her body. Sleep finally claimed her a few moments later; with the image of Jason and his handsome smile lingering in her pretty little head.

Meanwhile, after arriving home himself, Jason quickly got settled in his bed, wearing a pair of red pajama pants and nothing else (yummy), and allowed sleep to claim him. With the image of his girlfriend lingering his head, he allowed a huge smile to form on his handsome face.

"Good night, Trini. I love you, baby girl," he whispered softly.

They both went to sleep, dreaming of each other and their beautiful, everlasting love.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The epilogue. Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to go to my profile page and vote to see if the idea of my next Jason/Trini story is a good idea or not.**

**Please review!**


	12. Epilogue: 20 Years Later

**Well, we're officially have come to the end of the story. I had such a great time writing this piece for you and I couldn't have done it without your love and support. As I mentioned so many times before, I have plenty more ideas and stories, on the Power Rangers front, coming your way soon. I have no intention of leaving you guys anytime soon. So, with that being said, I hope you enjoy this fluff filled epilogue with our favorite original red and yellow rangers together; all happy and in love with each other. **

**One more thing, don't forget to go to my profile page and vote on what should my next Power Rangers story should be about. If you want me to write about Jason coming back to take on the gold ranger powers and have Trini be there with him all the way, let your voice be heard. I'm planning on going in that direction once I'm finished with my first one shot series **_**Sweet Sweet Love. **_**I have a couple more one shots to work with and then I'll move on.**

**And, finally, for anyone who wants to read more Jason and Aisha stories, I'm working on a two shot sequel to **_**Dancing Under the Moonlight. **_**It's called **_**Forever in Love **_**and it should be out within the next week or so.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_October 21__st__, 2014_

Two tiny pairs of feet could be heard tiptoeing down the hallway and quietly trying to enter their parents' bedroom. They quickly found their mom and dad sleeping in the bed; the dad spooning up behind the mom with his arms wrapped securely around her tightly and he even managed to kiss the back of her head as she snuggled closer to him. Both of them seemed dead to the world as they continued to sleep peacefully.

Trying to stay quiet as much as they could, the two kids proceeded to sneak further inside the room; hoping to surprise their parents by climbing in bed with them and waking them up by jumping and down on the bed. The girl was giggling softly as she grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him over by their mother's side of the bed, which was to their right. They stood right in front of her sleeping face, trying to stifle in their seemingly neverending giggles.

Trini was trying so hard not to smile; hearing her children giggling softly. She didn't open her eyes, however, because she knew that they were standing right in front of her, wanting to surprise her. But, it was much more fun to go along for the ride. She couldn't believe how blessed she was to be here with her family.

She and Jason kept their love alive in the years since the big 80's dance at the youth center and they couldn't be happier. Their relationship continued to flourish even after they were chosen to go to the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland, along with their best friend Zack and Jason returning to Angel Grove to temporarily assume the gold ranger's powers. Somehow, the original red and yellow rangers kept up a long distance relationship until Trini decided to come back home herself because she couldn't stand to be away from him for even one more second.

It was then after they reunited that they went up to a secluded, romantic little cottage Jason's family owned on the outskirts of town and finally consummated their relationship by making sweet, passionate love in front the fireplace. And they haven't looked back since that special night they shared.

Ten years and two beautiful twins later, Jason and Trini are still very much in love and still very much married. They decided right away that their children would be raised in Angel Grove because of its quaint, peaceful, quiet fairly small neighborhood and they couldn't imagine living anywhere else. After all, their friends still reside in the same community themselves.

The original yellow ranger finally opened her eyes and a smile graced her lips at the sight of her two beautiful 7-year-old twins, Jacina and Jalen giggling and putting their hands on her face in order to wake her up. Jason was still sleeping right behind her, so he didn't hear anything that was going on. Still smiling, Trini reached over and thumped her children's nose, then she sat up in bed long enough to reach over and grab them playfully. Still giggling softly, Jacina and Jalen eagerly went into their mother's arms and with all of her strength, she pulled them up in bed with her, in which they ended up sandwiched between their parents. By that time, Jason had finally woken up and saw what was going on.

"Tri, what are our darling children doing in our bed?" he asked as he sat up in bed. Jalen, who was best described as a miniature version of Jason, climbed right over to his daddy and playfully placed his hands on his father's baby face.

"You promised to make us waffles for breakfast!" Jalen squealed, his handsome smile radiating on his face.

"Oh, really? Did I promise that?" Jason asked, pretending to ponder that question for a second.

"Daddy! You did promise!" Jacina playfully scolded. She was splitting image of her both of her parents; from her mother's long dark hair, her father's smooth baby face and both of their personalities. She was also pretty smart for age.

Jason looked at his twins, who were both pouting at this point. One look at them and he's turned into mush. He can never say no to them, no matter how hard he tries.

"All right, all right, I'm getting up. Why don't you two go downstairs and watch cartoons while I make your waffles, okay?" he said, smiling at them. Jacina and Jalen both screamed happily as they tackled him back down on the bed and showered him with kisses on his face. Trini had to stifle in her giggles seeing the kids playing with their dad for a moment.

"Kids, come on, let your father up. We'll be downstairs soon enough," Trini called out to them, stopping them in their tracks. Jacina and Jalen finally released Jason and just as they were climbing out of bed, they both kissed her on her face.

"We love you, Mommy. And we love you, Daddy," they said simultaneously as they finally ran out of the bedroom. You could hear them climb down the stairs.

"What am I gonna do with them, baby?" Jason smirked as he reached over and gathered her in his arms. Trini felt heat rising in her body when she felt his soft lips pressed against hers passionately. She ended up laying back down on the bed with him hovering over her; his lips never leaving hers. Even after being together for so long, he still knows how to get a rise out of her. And when it comes to sex, there's no one else who can satisfy her like he can.

Hell, she gave birth to twins to prove it.

When air finally became a problem, they reluctantly pulled apart. Trini laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply as Jason tightened his arms around her and lavished and tender kiss on her forehead. They just laid in bed together; feeling comfortable around each other and taking the time to just be together like this. It's an amazing feeling to be with the one you love the most.

"Now that's what I call a good morning kiss," she teased, finally breaking the silence between them.

He smiled right into her hair. "You can say that again. I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah. Too bad we have to get up. You, sir, promised J and J that you were gonna make breakfast for them," she groaned as she removed his arms away from her and proceeded to get up.

He groaned as well, but his smile never left his face. "I did. I surely don't wanna break their little hearts; especially Jacina. You should see her when she's mad. I'm looking right at you whenever she gets upset."

Trini just smirked. "Oh, yeah? What about Jalen? He walks, talks and acts so much like you, it's ridiculous."

"Hey, don't mess with my little man. He's just making his daddy proud, that's all," Jason said, sticking his chin out as if he was proud. They both ended up bursting out laughing as they finished getting dressed.

"Jason, I'm sorry, but that was too funny. Believe me, the world don't need another Jason Lee Scott," she chuckled as they made their way out of their bedroom. As they were descending downstairs, however, he wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her towards him; causing her to crash against his hard chest. New sensations started swirling in the pit of her stomach.

"You're mine when the kids go to sleep tonight, just for the record. I'm gonna rock your world, Tiger," he growled in her ear before finally releasing her. Trini felt her heart beat madly as she watched her husband casually walk down the stairs, whistling along the way.

_You're gonna pay for that, Rex. Just you wait,_ a voice in her head said as a devious smile formed on her face. She proceeded to walk downstairs to join her family for breakfast.

Tonight couldn't come fast enough for her.

X

_Scott Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_October 21__st__, 2014_

All was peacefully quiet in the Scott household once nightfall descended on them. Trini was currently was checking on the twins, who were sleeping peacefully in their respective beds at this point. After kissing both Jacina and Jalen on their foreheads, she walked out of their rooms and softly closed the door behind her. She then decided to head downstairs to the living room to spend some time with Jason, who was MIA for the moment. She wondered what her husband was up to.

She would get her answer once she made into the living room. Jason was standing in front of the fireplace; getting the fire going as he turned the family space into an aura of romance. He had lit several vanilla scented candles and placed them on the coffee table and all you could hear was the crackling sounds coming from the fireplace and the stereo playing mostly romantic ballads. Also on the coffee table were two wine glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay chilling in the ice bucket and several mounds of pillows were found place on the floor.

Jason wasn't kidding when he said that he was gonna get his wife once the kids were asleep. He has been mentally preparing himself this moment all day.

"What is all of this, Mr. Scott?" Trini asked, looking astonished.

He finally got up off his knees and began approaching his wife with a gleam in his eyes. "I told you that you're mine once the kids went to sleep tonight. You thought I was joking?"

"No, I knew you were serious, but I had no idea you were gonna go all out like this," she croaked when he finally stood right in front of her.

"Well, I thought I ease us into the more fun parts by doing this. After all, as your husband, it's my duty to make sure you're properly taken care of every single day and night," he assured her as he reached over and wrapped his strong arms around her. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest and felt safe and warm.

"Believe me, Jase, you're doing an excellent job. You have nothing to worry about. I love you so much," she told him, smiling up at him.

"I love you, too, beautiful," he said softly before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly, causing her eyes to flutter closed. It seems his kisses always had such an effect on her.

Just then, _True _started to play on the stereo and Trini couldn't help but to have tears forming in her brown eyes again. Jason smiled down at her as he tightened his arms around her and began to sway. She laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply as they danced together slowly and felt the world melt away from them.

It wasn't long, however, that their desire for each other was raging out of control. With nothing else standing in their way, he led over by the fireplace and promptly laid her down on top the pillows; then, he slowly started undressing her, as if he was unwrapping his favorite present.

There, with the fire raging in front of them and the song still playing on the stereo, the genetically gifted couple made sweet, passionate love; savoring each other to the fullest extent.

And you can say that this much is true.

**The End!**

**Thank you again for embracing this story. Be on the lookout for **_**Forever in Love **_**starring Jason and Aisha sometime next week. And, new chapter of **_**Sweet Sweet Love **_**coming your way soon, I promise!**

**Stay blessed and please review!**


End file.
